Unpredictable
by myownwayx
Summary: Sex in the office soon turns into something more when they've realised Jack has forgot to wear a condom. JACK/IANTO Co-wrtten . Warnings: M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. **

**This is a joint fic written by myself, and Heather torchwood-fan .uk I've written all the parts about Ianto, and she has done the same with Jack. This was created by us role playing out... we enjoyed doing the first part quite a lot lol :) **

**Rating: Mature. (Graphic Sex)**

**Pairing: Jack/Ianto **

**Warnings: M-Preg. **

**Please Review!! **

* * *

Jack was sat up in his office, he was thinking hard about what to type up for the most recent cases that had aroused within Cardiff. He sighed and ran his hands down the sides of his face, giving his cheeks a slight massage. "Ugh..." he exclaimed as he stared down at the many piles of paperwork that stared up at him, pushing them away.

Ianto knew that Jack would need some coffee soon, he had left his boss earlier that morning with a kiss telling him he had paperwork to do and that he would be back to check on him soon. That was almost an hour ago and he hadn't heard a sound from him. Worried that the stress of doing his own paperwork for a change had killed him, Ianto decided that he would give Jack his coffee sooner rather than later. Jack stood up now and stretched his arms up high towards the ceiling, spreading his fingers also as he felt his muscles starting to work in his back. He groaned softly when he had lowered his arms and looked over at the door to find Ianto making his way up towards his office. Jack smirked and slowly wandered over to the door, opening it slowly, he smiled at Ianto "Hello you"

"Hello, sir" Ianto smiled, and looked at Jack's grinning face and then looked over at the desk where he could see a small dent in the stack of files that he had left there earlier. "How's it going?" Ianto asked sarcastically. He heard Jack growl behind him and took it as a 'not so well' growl.

Jack chuckled lightly at him as he heard his sarcastic comments being thrown at him. "You know..." he started as he began to wrap his arms around his lovers waist, pulling him in towards his body. Jack leant forward and breathed down his neck warmly, closing his eyes. Ianto shivered, he both hated and loved the affect that Jack had upon him. The older man knew that Ianto was helpless to everyone of Jack's touches and the right touch to the right part of his body would have Ianto willing to do anything for the Captain. He leaned back, resting his weight onto Jack, waiting for him to do something. Jack smirked, feeling him shudder underneath his loving touch. He pushed his head closer towards his neck, running his bottom lip over it lightly. Pulling him in closer towards himself so that he could get a better feel, he ran his hands up the front of Ianto's torso, stopping at his chest.

Ianto groaned, trying to be as quiet as possible but he knew Jack had heard him. He moved his hips slightly, he knew his arse was now rubbing against Jack's groin but he didn't care. If Jack's touches made him weak at the knees then Ianto was going to try and give as good as he gets. Toying with the buttons on Ianto's shirt, Jack finally decided that he would undo them one by one, pulling it further apart when he did. He groaned against Ianto's neck and placed a warm, deep kiss onto it. Jack felt Ianto's arse against himself and so he pushed his waist further into Ianto's backside, hinting that he wanted something from him.

Ianto smirked to himself, he knew what Jack wanted. Ianto would give it to him too, the slight throbbing pain definitely needed to be relieved soon but the clock on the wall reminded him that it was only early and that Gwen was downstairs. He smirked and pushed back a little extra hard and then pushed himself free. "As fun as this has been, sir, you have paperwork to do."

Jack dug his nails gently into Ianto's bare chest, which had a little bit of hair on it. He moaned deeply against his neck and held him close, feeling himself starting to get aroused. Jack pushed himself against Ianto's body and ran his hands down the front of Ianto's torso, pushing his hand into his trousers, followed by his underwear "Yeah, but it can wait..." he breathed.

Ianto was trying to remember why this was a bad idea and then when he heard Gwen walking up towards the coffee machine for her refill he remembered. But Jack's hands were magic, making him stay where he was. He unconsciously pushed himself up towards Jack's hand and moaned loudly. "Jack..." Ianto groaned, trying to think of something to say after but found nothing and pushed his hips some more.

Jack searched around for a moment to find his hard shaft which his itself inside his boxers. He groaned as he took hold of it, and slowly ran his hand down the long shaft, teasing him. "It doesn't matter" he shook his head and lifted it up slightly so that he could bite Ianto's ear lobe. Ianto pulled away from Jack so that he could face him. He needed to touch Jack, to kiss him, to feel him. He pushed himself against the older man and pushed his hips over Jack's. Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder and Gwen wasn't paying any attention to anything that they were doing, so maybe this would be okay. As Ianto grounded his hips against Jack's, he knew it was better than okay. Jack had to pull his hand away from the inside of his boxers now but soon replaced it when he had faced him. Jack smirked and ran his other hand down Ianto's softly textured cheek, before placing a kiss onto Ianto's lips lightly. Jack's hand moved back and forth rather quickly on Ianto as he moaned. He pushed his body forward and pushed Ianto against a wall, hard. Ianto groaned as he felt the hard wall behind him. He moaned and pushed himself up so that his legs were now wrapped around Jack's waist. He pulled Jack into a rough kiss as he held onto Jack's neck, his hips pushing back and forth against Jack's hand as he worked his cock. Jack smirked as Ianto hopped up onto his hips and so in return he held him up with his hands. He moaned into the kiss now and slipped his tongue in, letting it run along the inside of his mouth and then his teeth. He had removed his hand by now, wanting Ianto to work for anything more.

Ianto moaned in disappointment when Jack's hand went from his pants. "Jaaack..." he whined and started to kiss along Jack's neck, wanting Jack to do something to him, anything. Jack closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again as he began to tare Ianto's clothes from his skin, kissing down against his chest and moaned. Ianto stood against the wall moaning as Jack kissed him. He wanted to take all of Jack's clothes off right now but that would stop Jack kissing him right there and it felt too good to stop so instead he tangled his fingers in Jack's hair trying to push his kisses lower. Jack held onto Ianto's waist firmly as he kissed his body, biting down gently every so often. He groaned and held him close as he got the idea of what Ianto wanted him to do and so began to kiss lower. Ianto shivered, his whole body was on fire. Just one touch from Jack made him loose control. He bucked his hips, as his breathing got quicker. "Jack..." He moaned his eyes falling shut. Jack slowly lowered himself down towards the ground, his tongue and lips hitting every part of skin on Ianto's torso. He moaned deeply as he kissed just above Ianto's belt line. Ianto groaned. Jack was such a tease and he knew it. Ianto wanted to reached down and pull his own belt off and his trousers but knew he had to be patient; it was all part of the game they loved to play. "Jack please..." He bucked his hips again desperately.

Jack pulled back slowly and surely as he felt Ianto's hips buck against his shoulders. He groaned and reached up to undo his belt, pulling it from around his slim waistline rather fiercely. He then ran both of his largely proportioned hands up the insides of Ianto's legs, purposely missing out his crotch. "Jack stop teasing...please." Ianto groaned. His body was shaking with pleasure and need now. Even though Jack hadn't touched him he was still as hard as he always was when Jack gave him pleasure. He pushed his hip forward again trying to get Jack to touch him. Jack looked up at Ianto and saw his need for release, smirking dirtily at him. Jack was always quite silent when it came to making love together but all the same, he did give some great pleasure. Turning his direction down to Ianto's obvious hard shaft, he moaned and began to undo his trousers, yanking them down once he had unzipped them.

Ianto shivered as the cold hit his legs. He looked down and saw his hard on sticking through his boxers and looked at Jack with pleading eyes. He pushed his hips forward, there was nothing else he could do but wait and plead with Jack to do something soon before he came without even being touched. Jack held the back of Ianto's arse and pulled him forward, letting his lips lightly touch his hard on over the boxers, sending warm air through the material. He slowly reached up higher and began to pull them down slowly, waiting as it came into view so that he could pleasure him. Ianto felt like screaming when he felt Jack's lips through his boxers. Even though it was something it wasn't enough, he desperately wanted more. He moved back against Jack's hand so jack's fingers dug slightly into his cheeks and pushed forward urging Jack to hurry up. Letting his boxers fall down to his ankles, Jack looked up at Ianto once again, making him wait for what he so desperately wanted. After a moment of staring, he opened his mouth and took the whole of Ianto's shaft into his mouth, moaning as he felt it's warmth against the inside of his mouth.

Ianto's mouth fell open as he gasped. Jack's mouth was fully enclosed around his cock and the heat and the suction made his knees weak. He groaned his lovers name loudly as he pushed his hips forward slowly, his hands snaking down to Jack's hair as he resisted the urge to pull back and fuck Jack's mouth. Jack gripped Ianto's arse and pulled him into his mouth, making him gag slightly, but still he could handle it like he always did. "Mm" he groaned against his shaft, sending slight vibrations down it as he did so. He pulled one hand around and began to thrust his hand up and down his shaft as he teased the tip. Ianto pushed his hips forward quicker as his hands clenched and unclenched around Jack's hair. He was trying not to hurt Jack's head but he couldn't help it, Jack never complained about it anyway. He looked down and watched as Jack sucked his cock, the image made him even harder and he moaned louder as he continued to thrust into Jack' slowly began to run his tongue up and down his cock now, gently biting down at the thin pieces of skin that surrounded it. Moments later, after a few good sucks Jack pulled away from his shaft now as he could feel him starting to throb. He wanted him to wait, wait to be inside Jack, after all it was fair that Jack had a shot at getting some pleasure from him.

Ianto groaned as Jack pulled away but he knew why he did. Ianto sighed, he could wait to come right now he wanted to make Jack feel as tormented as he felt. He grabbed Jack's wrist and pushed him against the wall and fell to hi knees in front of him. Jack raised an eyebrow and grunted as his back hit the wall heavily, he smirked as he knew what was coming. Closing his eyes, he could only think about what Ianto was about to do to him, let alone anything else that was happening in the world around them. Ianto slowly pulled down Jacks trousers and watched with a satisfied smile as they pooled around his lovers ankles. He stared a moment at the hard on that was on show through Jack's briefs and slowly licked the length through the material before pulling them down slowly and kissing the skin above his cock, he licked a wet trail down Jack's cock before slowly sucking on his balls as he looked up. Jack heaved in a large breath of air and hissed lightly as the unexpected feeling rushed through his cock and into his stomach. "Oh...Ianto...!" he grunted as he felt his tongue pressed up against his long hard shaft. Running his hands through Ianto's hair, he held the back of his head and began to bring it forward against himself.

Ianto moved his head quickly as he sucked on Jack's hard cock he allowed Jack to control his rhythm and sucked harder on the head before pulling away with a loud pop. "'Teasing isn't really that much fun is it Jack?" Ianto grinned as he kissed Jack hard. Jack opened his eyes when he had felt Ianto release his mouth from around his cock. He groaned as he wanted more, but knew full well not to force Ianto into anything. Seeing him standing there in front of him naked, drove him wild. He reached over and pulled Ianto closer towards him as they shared a rather hard and fierce kiss. Ianto groaned as he pushed himself against Jack, their erections rubbing against each other driving them both crazy. "Jack...fuck me...please." Ianto begged, he needed Jack inside him he needed to feel complete and he needed to come!

Jack grunted heavily as he felt his cock against Ianto's, a feeling that always made him crazy. Hearing the seductive Welsh tones that came from Ianto's mouth, he groaned and pulled him away from himself. He took Ianto over to his desk and pushed him over it. Ianto moaned as his chest hit the desk he loved it when he was being fucked over Jack's desk it seemed dirtier and rougher. He pushed his arse back and groaned for Jack to hurry up and fuck him already. Jack panted steadily as he lined his cock up with Ianto's perfectly formed arse, pushing himself it with such great force. He grunted loudly and placed both of his hands on either sides of Ianto's waist, fucking him roughly. Ianto moaned loudly as Jack pushed into him with little prep. he knew that the amount of times jack fucked him that he didn't need much preparation anyway. He liked it this way. he pushed back against Jack's thrusts eagerly, his own hand coming down and jerking himself off as the other tried to help him balance properly on the desk.

Jack reached up his back and placed one hand around Ianto's shoulder, helping him pull himself down onto Jack's cock as he met his hips with his own. He groaned and threw his head back, his heart was pounding and his breathing was staggered. "Ianto..." he grunted loudly as he pushed into him forcefully, stopping for a moment.

Ianto moaned loudly as Jack pushed into him harder he whimpered as Jack stopped and pushed back at him. "Jack...move...." Ianto begged as he fucked himself hard on Jack's cock.

Feeling Ianto fuck him now made him shudder with absolute pleasure, his cock tingling, a sign that he was nearly ready to come inside the young Welshman. He groaned and took hold of Ianto's waist once more, fucking him hard until he came, each spurt as large as the first. Ianto moaned loudly as he felt Jack come inside him, it was hot and warm and made him feel like nothing else could compare. He jerked himself off faster and was moaning Jack's name as he came over the desk and the floor.

Jack panted and nearly collapsed upon Ianto if he hadn't have steadied himself against him. "Oh..." he groaned as he came to a flying halt, letting his cock stay in him for a little while longer before pulling it out. When he had seen where Ianto had came he raised a brow "I hope you're going to clear that up mister" he chuckled.

Ianto smiled and blushed, he sighed happily and went over to grab his boxers and pulled them on before he went to tidy up his mess. "Erm...Jack." Ianto mumbled looking around as he threw the tissue in the bin. "Where's the er condom?"

Jack had quickly dressed himself now and watched as Ianto had cleared up his desk like a sexy servant. He smirked dirtily as dirty thoughts ran through his mind yet again about Ianto. He shook his head now and listened to what Ianto had had to say. Jack swallowed hard as he looked around also, the condom nowhere in sight. "I...forgot to put one on?" he chuckled lightly.

"You forgot?" Ianto groaned! "How could you forget to put one on?" Ianto was scared now. Who knew what he could get from Jack, it wasn't like Jack was a one man guy, or one race man come to think of it. Ianto didn't dare think about what else could have happened. After everything he had been around who knew what his body had adapted to. "I can't believe you!"

Jack stood back and just stared at Ianto as he took his shouting, he was right. He sighed and looked down at his feet now, his hands trying to make some sort of story up before he spoke "Ianto, calm down. I'm sure you're worrying about nothing. Besides it's not like you're a woman is it?" he raised a brow, wondering how he would take it.

"Jack you think this is funny?" Ianto shouted. "Just the other month we saw a man pregnant!" Ianto shook his head and grabbed his trousers "I can't believe you forgot." Ianto mumbled. "And i can't believe you're making fucking jokes about it!"

"Ianto, I'm sorry" he told him, he had made him feel guilty and it was his own fault. Jack sighed now and looked away from him, not daring to look into Ianto's eyes as he was afraid that he would get more abuse. Besides it was usually Jack that dominated Ianto but not right now.

Ianto could hear how sorry Jack was and sighed. He shouldn't be mad at him after all he could have reminded him to put one on. "It's not just your fault." Ianto said eventually. "I'm just... scared."

Jack looked up at him now, a small smile appearing across his face as he heard Ianto speak more calmly to him. Slowly walking over to him, Jack lifted an arm and placed his hand upon his shoulder, rubbing it gently "Hey...you'll be fine"

"Hope so." Ianto mumbled and turned so he was hugging Jack a little. "Sorry for shouting."

Jack smiled and pulled him into a deep, loving hug, giving his forehead a light kiss. He rubbed his back and rested his chin against his head as he spoke "It's okay Ianto, really it is"

Ianto nodded and pressed a soft kiss against Jack's neck and pulled away. "I should get going its late and I want to have a shower."

Jack watched him as he pulled away slightly, giving a frown "You could always have one here Ianto, you know I don't mind"

Ianto shook his head "I've got no fresh clothes here, but thanks." Ianto smiled and pulled his clothes on.

"So let me wash them and they'll be ready for you when you step out of the shower" he smiled and patted his shoulder "I insist."Ianto sighed he knew he would rather stay here with Jack, he nodded his head slowly. "Hey..." Jack frowned and lifted his chin up with a finger and a thumb, rubbing it lightly "What's the matter? Ianto?"

Ianto stared up at Jack, he didn't really know what was wrong. He was scared of what the no condom issue meant. Worried that he now had a horrible STD and that he was from an alien. But he was frightened that he would become pregnant. As far as he knew abortions for men weren't something that was advertised. "Just thinking." Ianto replied eventually.

Jack nodded and removed his hand away from his face, pushing his hands deep into his pockets as he watched Ianto. "Try not to think about anything, that's what I always do if I'm in a crisis" he chuckled slightly and smiled at him.

Ianto nodded. It was good advice but advice he knew he wouldn't follow. Ianto was a thinker, he thought about everything until his head hurt which is was starting to now. He needed a shower, that was he would feel cleaner as he could still feel Jack's come in at the back of his legs a constant reminder of what was inside him. "So this shower?" Ianto sighed. Jack watched him and sighed as if he knew what he was thinking. He thought that Ianto had regretted ever making love to him in the first place. Hearing Ianto ask for the shower, Jack nodded and waited for him to remove his clothing yet again, but this time for him to wash. Ianto took off all his clothes once again and handed them to Jack, he felt a little nervous though he knew he had no reason to be. Jack had probably seen him more times naked then clothed. He turned away and headed downstairs to the shower area and turned it on. He let the hot water burn his body as it cleaned him.

Jack took his clothes and wandered off with them, taking them straight to the quick washer that they had just had installed. He shoved them in and turned the machine on. Hearing the drum of it, he knew that it was working properly and surely. Jack knew that Ianto's clothes would be washed and dried in no time.

Ianto didn't stay long in the shower, he knew that sooner instead of later the water would turn to ice and leave him shivering. He was clean and got out. He found the towel on a railing and wrapped it around his waist, he saw another one and ran it through his hair and over his back. He stared in the mirror and sighed. He felt tired all he wanted to do was sleep, preferably with Jack holding him.

Jack was sat up in his office now, with Ianto's clothes folded upon his desk. He smiled as he took in the clean smell that he knew Ianto was soon to wear and work in. He began to yawn and stretched himself against the back of his desk chair, wondering whether Ianto would be any longer in the shower as he too wanted to sleep.

Ianto got out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. He sighed and headed upstairs where he knew Jack was. "Hey." He said sheepishly wondering how Jack was going to act now. He took his boxers from the pile and slipped them on and let the towel gather at the floor before picking it up. "Thanks for doing my clothes." Ianto smiled and moved closer to Jack hugging him softly, needing the embrace.

Jack smiled when he had seen the young Welshman once again and watched as he placed his boxers back on "Hey there. Smelling all nice and fresh, just how I like it" he chuckled and pointed at his boxers. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and closed his eyes as he cuddled him, giving his shoulder a light kiss "No problem"

Ianto smiled and rested his head against Jack's shoulder in the gentle embrace. "Can we go to sleep now Jack?" Ianto asked. Sleep was his way of blocking everything out. He would go to sleep and hopefully not wake up because of nightmares and tomorrow this whole thing would be a memory.

Jack ran a hand up and down his back soothingly, gently caressing him as they hugged. Hearing the young man's question he smiled and pulled back away from him, keeping a hold of his hands. He knew something was bothering him but he didn't dare ask, in return he just agreed "Sure" he smiled and lead him towards his bed.

Ianto waited till Jack slipped from his clothes to his boxers and then cuddled up close to him. Normally he wasn't a fan of cuddling, but tonight he needed to feel close to Jack, he couldn't explain why. He laid with his head resting against Jack's chest listening to the calming heart beats. He sighed happily. "Good night Jack." He whispered before letting his eyes drop shut.

Jack smiled to himself as he climbed into bed with Ianto, cuddling him closely towards his chest and held him tightly. He ran a hand through his hair as he leant down to kiss his forehead. Closing his eyes, he smiled "Night Ianto"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Comments? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you have reviewed && Added to alerts and stuff, it means a lot to both of us. Please review... a lot of you added this to your alerts and that's great but please could you review as it makes us both want to do more straight away x **

* * *

Ianto wasn't too sure what had woken him up. The sun was still hiding behind the clouds and had yet to shine through the cracks in his curtains. Jack was sleeping peacefully next to him and there were no noises that could be the problem. He frowned when he realised what it was; a queasy feeling in his stomach, before he knew what he was doing he was out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. Jack was sleeping heavily, his head spinning in the clouds as he dreamt. He groaned slightly as his body began to twitch from a small nightmare in which involved nothing but darkness. He frowned heavily now and started to break out in a deep sweat. Gripping the sheets tightly as the nightmare began to worsen, he shot up with a gasp. It took him a little moment to realise where he actually was and soon smiled when he had recognised the surroundings. Ianto knelt on the floor in his toilet, his whole body shaking as he threw up violently. he groaned as he held onto the basin, his knuckles white from the pressure. He took a deep breath and grimaced at the taste of bile in his mouth. He stood up shakily and flushed the toilet. He made his way to the sink and stared at his pale reflection, he shook his head and brushed his teeth wanting to go back to bed.

Jack frowned deeply when he had seen that the place where Ianto usually slept was empty. He felt the sheets and looked around as if it was a dream, wanting it all to go away. "Ianto?" he sat up now as he called for his young lover "Ianto!" he shouted, raising his voice just that little bit louder hoping that he would hear his call.

Ianto's body ached as he walked out of his bedroom. He heard Jack call for him and headed to the bedroom knowing Jack would need him if he had a nightmare. "Hey," Ianto said softly and sat on the bed. "I was just getting a drink, are you okay?" Ianto asked noticing the sweat that covered Jack's body.

Jack was about to get up when he hadn't heard Ianto's call immediately but soon perched himself back down upon the bed as soon as he came into view. "Oh there you are" he smiled, biting his lip as he felt a little stupid about his nightmares. "I was worried that you'd uh..." he shook his head "Never mind"

Ianto smiled at him and settled in the bed. He couldn't tell Jack... not now. He didn't know why he couldn't say anything he just felt the protective need to keep this a secret, just for now until he knew for sure. "You want to go back to sleep for a little while?" Ianto asked as he closed his eyes. He held out his hand for Jack, letting him know that he was safe there. "The nightmares can't hurt you."

Jack panted lightly as he tried to regain his breath from the nightmare which had made him slightly breathless. He watched as Ianto settled down once again beside him and frowned when he had seen how pale he was but thought better than to ask of it. He lay down beside him and instead of clasping his hand in Ianto's offered one, he wrapped his arm around him tightly "No...I can't...not now."

Ianto sighed, that really wasn't the answer he needed. His whole body ached and he needed sleep, he felt like he hadn't slept for a while. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep for a little while? We still have two hours till my alarm will go off." Ianto said, yawning as he did so. He snuggled closer to Jack as he held him.

Jack went to kiss Ianto but pulled away from him when he had heard him asking him yet another questions which needn't be asked. He sighed lightly and shook his head. "Not at all," he frowned slightly and watched over Ianto wondering what was wrong. Ianto wasn't usually like this, if he woke up that was it he was awake for good. Ianto smiled in thanks and rested his head against the crook of Jack's neck. He pressed a soft kiss to the uncovered skin and fell into an uneasy sleep. As he slept his body still felt tired and when his alarm woke him up angrily 2 hours later he felt sick again and rushed to the toilet before he could help himself. He knew he wouldn't have been able to hide that from Jack. Jack had watched over Ianto and had waited as he slept, stroking various parts of his upper body softly as he slept. He watched as his face screwed up several times due to either a bad dream or just an uneasy feeling. As soon as Ianto had woken up, Jack grinned and went to speak to him, but seeing Ianto dart off into the bathroom made him keep his mouth shut. He frowned slightly "Ianto? Are you alright?"

Ianto was in his earlier position throwing his guts up. The question Jack asked made him roll his eyes, once he was sure he had finished emptying out the contents of his stomach he stood up groggily. "No Jack. I'm not alright!" Ianto snapped and brushed his teeth again. He didn't feel guilty for snapping at Jack, it was a stupid question. Feeling angry, Ianto stormed back into the bedroom.

Jack raised his eyebrows now when he had heard Ianto's distasteful groaning as he threw up into the basin yet again. As he heard him snap at him he sighed and looked down at his hands, knowing that it probably was a rather silly question to ask when Ianto was in such a situation as this. "Ianto...I think you should rest, you uh..." he tried not to make it sound so stupid "You don't look to good." But failed.

"Rest?" Ianto laughed bitterly. "We work for Torchwood rest isn't in the job description! And who's going to make the coffee if i was resting huh Jack? And yeah no I don't look so fucking good and I'm sorry if that makes you less inclined to talk to me!" Ianto shouted. He grabbed his shower stuff and headed back to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Stupid Jack he thought as he started the shower.

Jack stood there and took it all as he usually did. In answer to Ianto's question, he answered "Ianto, I'd make the coffee, I mean I know it doesn't taste as good as yours but I'm sure I'll handle it." he smiled slightly at him and sighed when he had seen him storm off into the bathroom like a spoilt little kid.

Ianto stood under the rays off the shower, he washed the sweat off and he felt much better once he was out. His body felt like his own again and he knew he wasn't about to make a run for the toilet any time soon. He slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and headed back into the bedroom. He saw Jack and sighed. Had he meant to snap at him like that? He really didn't know. He didn't want to apologise though, he felt like he did nothing wrong. "So you want to shower here or at the hub?" Jack just sat on the bed and waited for him to come out, what had caused him to have such a sudden outburst of snapping at people? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, holding back the worthless tears that had formed in his eyes. Jack thought to himself that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that he had agreed to be with Ianto in the first place, cos all that happened was that he got hurt. Ianto noticed the far away look on Jacks face and sighed, he had caused it. He spotted the shy tear trail and sighed. he really hadn't meant to hurt Jack like that. He walked over to him and cupped his face with his cold hands and kissed him deeply, trying to convey how sorry he really was. He never ever wanted to make Jack feel like they weren't worth trying for. Jack remained sitting there, his face still having that far away look even though Ianto had walked back into the bedroom. He sighed and stared at Ianto when he had seen him bend down in front of him, his hands against his face. As he felt Ianto's lips against his own, he gave no feeling back whatsoever.

"Jack..." Ianto sighed. He felt nothing from the kiss. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Ianto said as he sat down next to Jack. "I don't know what happened...I was just...and you were... and I'm really really sorry." Ianto sighed. He got up not waiting for Jack and grabbed a suit and headed back to the bathroom to change. he hoped Jack would forgive him, he needed him to forgive him.

Jack sighed and shook his head "It's okay Ianto, really," He smiled and nodded at him letting him know that it was all okay between the two of them. "It's just...not like you to snap at people. I really would like it if you took the day off today, just rest here," he smiled slightly and stroked his cheek. Watching him get up and go back into the bathroom he sighed once more and began to get dressed, himself.

Ianto sighed. he didn't want the day off. He didn't do good with days off. What was he to do with free time? It wasn't as though he had any friends to go out with. He could go to his sisters house but she always asked awkward questions about work and reminisced about their family. He shook his head, got changed and walked out of his room. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself on a day off, Jack."

Jack was standing now and just placing his braces upon his shoulders, letting them go which made a light snapping noise against his shoulders. He looked over at Ianto, once he had entered his room once again and sighed "Look...Ianto...okay...I'll look after you at the hub, besides it's probably just a small flu."

Ianto smiled. Yeah it was probably just a small flu and he was freaking out about it because he never ever got sick. "Yeah you're right." Ianto smiled, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and smiled. "I like the sound of you looking after me." He said in a seductive tone as he kissed along Jack's jaw. "I really am sorry for snapping at you earlier," He said as he kissed Jock softly.

Jack grinned and chuckled when he had heard the young boy talking about him like that. He raised an eyebrow "Don't think it's all chocolates and cream," he laughed and shook his head, pulling Ianto in closer as he started to kiss his lips. Ianto melted into the kiss, Jacks lips could take all his stray thoughts away. Ianto kissed back feverishly, he loved Jack's lips almost as much as he loved Jack's very talented hands. Ianto ran his hands up and down Jack's back before resting them on his ass, squeezing softly. Ianto pulled out of the kiss a little breathlessly and stared into Jack's eyes with a smile. Jack moaned gently into his mouth and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly. He placed his other hand upon Ianto's lower back and made small circles around it with his finger. Jack chuckled into the kiss as he had felt Ianto's gorgeous hands squeezing his soft arse and pulled away slowly with the same amount of breathlessness, smiling.

Ianto sighed, he loved kissing Jack and he wanted to spend the rest of day kissing Jack. "Does what happened earlier count as a fight?" Ianto asked as he started to kiss along Jack's neck. "Cause if it does... well we have a lot of making up to do."

Jack smirked now as he was about to say that it wasn't a fight in which they had just had. But hearing him say this made him smirk dirtily. "No...no it wasn't a fight," he chuckled now and closed his eyes, taking in the loving sensation that Ianto gave him.

Ianto sighed. He stopped kissing and sucking at Jack's neck and backed away. "Oh, well if it wasn't a fight then we don't need to make up which means it's time for work." He said cheerily, he walked to his shoes, bent down slowly to get them and grinned to himself. Jack chuckled and nodded, he wasn't really in the mood for making love again, not right now it was too early. He smiled as he watched Ianto bend down to collect his shoes, smirking slightly at his arse getting a good view at it.

Ianto finishes getting ready and soon he and Jack were in the SUV driving back to the hub. Once there he goes to make the coffee, as he makes it he tries not to think about how the smell is bringing back that horrible queasy feeling. He decides he isn't going to do much today, he passes a mug of coffee to Jack and then heads downstairs to his desk and turns it on distracting himself from his thoughts. Jack hopped out of the SUV and entered the hub, pulling off his rather large great coat that he usually wore to go out anywhere. He threw it over the back of the sofa and gently took the mug of coffee from Ianto's caring hands. "Thanks, Ianto" he smiled and brought it up to his lips, watching as he wandered off again.

Ianto had his head resting on his arm as he made sure everything was okay with the rift. He really hoped that there would be no weevils for them to go and chase. He didn't think he could handle do any running at the moment. The perimeter alarm sounded and Gwen walked in. She smiled at Ianto, and he knew she wanted a coffee. He got up ignoring the dizzy spell and headed to the coffee machine as the coffee was being brewed the smell got stronger and Ianto had no choice but to run to the toilet and dry heave into the basin. Jack wandered up to his office, and sat down behind it, turning on the various CCTV switches for each camera. He smiled as they all buzzed into life. Leaning back into his chair and placing his feet upon his desk he watched as Ianto had darted off into the direction of the toilet. Jack rolled his eyes as he had got quite fed up with all of this sickness.

Ianto sighed, he felt better after his failed attempt to be sick. He flushed the toilet and washed his face and headed back out into the main area of the hub. "You okay sweetie?" Gwen asked.

"I'm good." Ianto said. "Just got the flu." He sighed. "I'll survive." He said trying to lighten the mood a little, She smiled at him sympathetically and started on the work.

Jack smiled now as he saw him come back out all fine and dandy. He wondered if he was alright, but then again he would have come up to Jack if he needed anything. Thoughts ran through his head about Ianto being ill, he worried, of course he was going to as he didn't want to lose him. For the rest of the day Ianto stayed sitting still, he found out that if he had his mind on work and the archives he didn't think about his stomach or how the smell of coffee made him sick. He wasn't clueless he knew what all this might mean but he didn't want to think on it. The alarms started to go off loudly and he called to Jack and Gwen that there were weevils out in Splott. Jack grunted and jumped up when he had heard both Ianto's calls and the alarms go off. He sighed and headed out of his office rather quickly, grabbing his Webly as he did so. "Here we go again!" he exclaimed and rolled his eyes at both Gwen and Ianto.

Gwen got up and followed and called for Ianto to stay if he didn't feel well. Ianto nodded, he would follow the weevils and give them the directions. He spent ten minutes calling out distractions to his lover and colleague. Then he felt a twinge in his stomach and knew he had to make sure what was wrong with him, he sighed and headed down to the autopsy bay.

Jack drove in the directions on which Ianto had been directing them and stopped when they had came to the end of their directed path. Jack cocked his gun and opened the car door, rushing out. "Gwen, you got the Weevil spray?" Jack called back to her as he made his way over to the snarling beasts.

Ianto nervously turned the machine on, his body was shaking with fear. He placed his hand over the scanner and watched as his image projected onto the wall. He wasn't shocked when he saw it, that tiny red dot in his lower stomach showing what he already knew. He turned it off and placed a hand over his stomach. He couldn't be pregnant. He just couldn't be. A few hours later Jack and Gwen had returned to the hub, Jack being the one with ripped and bloodstained clothes as he had so bravely let the Weevils attack him whilst he sedated them. He grunted slightly and hissed in pain as his clothes stuck to his now drying skin. Ianto pulled himself together by the time Jack and Gwen had come back. He headed straight to Jack to help him with his clothes. "You okay?" Ianto asked softly as he picked up the ripped clothes, he'd have to buy Jack some more soon. Ianto hated the sight of blood and it only made his stomach flip more now. He tried not to look at it, he concentrated on Jack's healed skin instead.

Jack pulled his hands away from his body as he didn't want him to make any more fuss over him than he needed to. "Ianto, I'm fine. You know I always end up okay at the end of it." he smiled and pulled his clothes off, mainly his shirt. His trousers were intact as his skin began to heal.

"I know." Ianto sighed. "I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt." Ianto stared at the ground, he knew he should tell Jack but he didn't know when the right time would be. He chewed at his bottom lip trying to find the words to say.

Jack sighed and smiled, showing him that all of his wounds had now healed by themselves. He watched as Ianto's pale face never seemed to get any peachier. "Ianto...are you alright?"

Ianto looked up and put on a smile. "I'm... Jack... I'm pregnant." He said the last word quietly, admitting it out loud made his body ache with dread. He didn't want to be pregnant, he didn't want the responsibility of having a life inside him. "Jack, say something. Please." Jack stood there without movement, his mouth hanging open with shock. As soon as it had hit him what Ianto had said he swallowed hard and run a hand through his hair uneasily, not knowing how to take this.

Ianto couldn't take Jack's silence any more. He took it as a sign that Jack wasn't okay with the idea of him having his child. Doing the only thing he cold do Ianto made a run for it out of the hub, he ignored the looks Gwen sent him and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack blinked a few times, his heart racing through his chest, he didn't know whether or not it was going to break it's way through him as he was hit with this sudden shock. He swallowed hard once again and just remained in the same position that he had been in when Ianto had told him. Pregnant? He asked himself in his mind.

Ianto didn't know what possessed him to run here but when he saw the red door of his sister he stopped and took a deep breath. Jack wouldn't be able to find him there and it was obvious Jack wouldn't even bother to look. He knocked on the door and almost straight away his older sister opened the door, she took note of his face and held him tight. "Come in, Yan. I'll put the kettle on." She sighed.

Jack ran both of his hands down the sides of his face, not quite believing what he had just heard. He groaned and bit his lip as he thought about the child's welfare, they couldn't bring up a child in this sort of environment...could they? "No no no no no" was the only words that were going to escape from Jack's lips at this precise moment.

"Yan, are you going to tell me what happened?" His sister asked. Ianto remained silent. "It's obvious something happened, you know you wouldn't be in this state if everything was okay, but like everything you don't want to talk about it, but know I'm here for you when you want to." Ianto smiled softly at his sisters words and mumbled a quiet "Thank you." He didn't resist when his sister pulled him into a tight hug, he welcomed it.

Jack sat down now but didn't remain motionless as his hands and his face were constantly moving. He didn't know how to take it and he obviously didn't know what to do. He knew full well that Ianto loved children and wouldn't dare ask him to have a termination as that would ruin everything they'd ever had.

Ianto checked his phone despite the fact that he knew Jack wouldn't call him. "Is it that man you're with?" Rhiannon asked Ianto, he looked up a little shocked. "News gets around. It's okay, you know." She smiled softly and covered his hand with hers. "So, is it him?" Ianto nodded. "He break up with you?" Ianto shook his head. "He's going to though." The thought of being without Jack made him cry.

Jack looked over at the edge of his desk, seeing his phone perched just by the corner of it. He picked it up and began searching through the long contact list on which he had gathered upon his phone. Stopping when he had found Ianto's name, he pressed the dial button.

"It will be his loss." Rhiannon said as she played with her little brothers hair. Ianto made a snorting sound, how would it be Jack's loss? After all he was just a 21st Century man. His phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Answer it." His sister said but Ianto shook his head. She sighed and grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?" She asked and Ianto glared at her trying to snatch the phone.

Jack's mouthed opened as he heard his sister on the phone "Hi, is Ianto there? We need to talk. Can I come over?" he asked immediately as he really did need to talk to Ianto right now.

"If you've hurt my brother..." Rhiannon said Ianto groaned and grabbed the phone. "Jack?" He asked unsure. Rhiannon was glaring at him now, telling him silently not to take no shit from him. Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can I meet you at the house? I think we need to talk."

"I haven't hurt your...hello Ianto. Yes we do need to talk. NOW" he said firmly down the phone to him, standing up already as they spoke. "Are you leaving yet?" he asked him as he headed out of the hub.

"I'll be there in five." Ianto mumbled and ended the call. "I have to go." Ianto said, he could tell that his fear was in his voice. "Ianto, if he hurts you or lays a finger on you..." Ianto stopped her. "He wont." He said simply. "I'll call you later." He promised. "Thanks for letting me come and cry here for a while." He said and walked out. He made a slow walk back to his dreading seeing Jack. Jack stood by his house and waited desperately 20 minutes for Ianto to arrive. He sighed and looked at his watch as he began to pace in front of his house, beginning to lose hope on him. Jack decided that he would wait another 10 minutes and then he would be gone. So he perched himself upon the steps and waited patiently. Ianto was scared. He knew Jack would never hurt him but he had sounded so angry on the phone. he decided on taking the long route as he tried to think of just what he was going to say. Eventually he arrived at his house and he had hoped that Jack would have given up and left, but he sighed when he saw Jack sat on the steps. "Hey, Jack." He said quietly.

Jack locked his fingers together and frowned, it was getting late and he had been waiting there longer than he had intended to. He sighed and began to stand up but soon came face to face with Ianto. He smiled slightly and bit his lip "Hey Ianto."

"Sorry... I needed to think about things." Ianto mumbled and headed up the stairs. He stepped away from Jack, he was scared of what he would do though he knew it was a stupid thought to have. Jack would never hurt him, or their unborn baby. Would he? He opened the door silently and walked in.

Jack turned around and straightened himself out as he followed him him, thoughts running through his mind making him go crazy. As soon as he got himself in, he grabbed Ianto's wrist and barged him against the wall behind him, pressing his whole body onto his own as he stared into his eyes. Ianto flinched away from Jack. Thoughts about Jack not hurting him gone from his mind as he tried to pull away. "Jack... get off me." Ianto begged trying to push away. He didn't get why Jack was the one pissed off about this. It wasn't as though he had the baby inside of him!

Jack held him there firmly, his waist pushed against his own as they both stood against each other. "Ianto...Ianto shh..." he whispered and leaned in slowly in the direction of his mouth, his lips parting as he gently pressed them against Ianto's.

Ianto didn't have a choice but to kiss Jack back. He felt calmer immediately, and he was relieved that Jack wasn't throwing punches. When the kiss broke apart Ianto had tears in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" He asked quietly, scared of the answer Jack was going to give him. Jack pulled away slowly from him and released the pressure that he had weighted down upon Ianto's body with his own. He looked at Ianto's expression and then down at the not so yet visible bump on which Ianto was carrying. Jack smiled slightly and placed his hand upon his stomach rather carefully.

Ianto flinched at the touch and looked at Jack apologetically. "We can't raise a baby in Torchwood." Ianto said, that was only one of the many reasons why having a baby would be a bad idea. He wasn't ready to be a father and to be honest he didn't think he would ever be ready to be one. "I don't want to be pregnant, Jack."

Jack frowned at what Ianto had said to him last. "Ianto, we'll ALWAYS find a way of coping, always" he smiled and nodded, running a hand over his cheek. "This baby is going to be loved by the both of us and I know it sucks to be pregnant, but it will soon be over" he smiled and kissed his forehead, his hand caressing his flat stomach.

Ianto stared up at him. Jack was okay with this? He stared at his stomach, it was flat but he knew that would change. Everything was going to change. "I'm scared." He sighed and buried his head in Jack's shoulder. "We're really doing this aren't we?" Ianto sighed.

Jack shushed him and held him close, his hands wrapping around his back and making small soothing circles around it. He smiled and kissed his head lightly, nodding happily at the though "Yes Ianto, we are"


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto stared at his reflection in the mirror and groaned. His favourite suit didn't fit him! He tried to pull it around his barely there bump and groaned. "Jack!" He screamed. He didn't like being pregnant, at first it wasn't bad, barely recognisable. They hadn't even told Gwen yet. They had agreed to wait to the third month in case something went wrong.

Jack was sat in the living room, watching the local news to see what was going on in the world, not that it mattered to him anyway. Hearing Ianto's call, he pointed the remote at the TV screen, switching it off before darting off to see his lover. Running into the bedroom, he stopped himself at the doorway with his hands, staring at him. "Yeah?"

"The cute suit doesn't fit!" Ianto groaned as he threw the now stretched shirt on the bed. "Jack!" Ianto slammed his foot down, and regretted it. His ankles were a little sore. "I don't want to be pregnant any more. Why can't you be pregnant?" Ianto mumbled. He knew he wasn't usually this complainy but right now he didn't care. He stormed over to his cupboard trying to find bigger clothes.

Jack saw what the problem was and chuckled at it slightly. Wandering into the room and over to Ianto, he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, feeling the small bump upon his stomach. "I still think you look great," he smiled and kissed his neck "You just need to cool off. And...I wasn't the one who said that you wanted me to shag you, was I?"

Ianto sighed and leant back into Jack. "I look fat," He mumbled, he covered Jack's hand with his own and sighed. "I'm only going to get fatter. Will you still want to be with me?" Ianto didn't wait for an answer he was too scared of what it would be. "And. I like having your cock inside me. It feels better that way."

Jack rested his chin upon Ianto's shoulder and shook his head "No, you don't look fat," he smiled and began to rub the small hardly noticeable bump. "That's our baby in there" he grinned and slowly kissed his neck. "Ianto....you know I'll never leave you, I couldn't do that to either of us. And well, if you like it that way then don't complain," he shrugged and tended back to his neck.

Ianto sighed. His emotions were way out of synch and he hated the fact that he had tears in his eyes. He blinked quickly hoping Jack wouldn't notice. "Feels good." Ianto sighed at the feeling of Jack's actions on his neck. Ianto didn't want to feel sad any more, he wanted Jack. He pushed his hips back a little and smiled innocently up at Jack.

Jack closed his eyes as he tended back to his neck, the kisses getting deeper and deeper as they come. He ran his hands up Ianto's stomach slowly, getting the feel of his new shape underneath his skin. Feeling Ianto's hips up against his groin, telling him that he obviously needed a release, he sighed "Ianto...no."

Ianto turned around and sighed. "Why?" He asked as he rubbed himself against Jack. He wasn't used to these mood swings, and he didn't like that he was horny a lot more then normal. He guessed it had something to do with Jack and those bloody pheromones. "Is it because I'm fat and you don't think I'm attractive any more?" Ianto asked sadly, his mood turning from horny to depressed.

Jack sighed when he looked into Ianto's upsetting face. He lifted a hand and placed it upon his cheek, giving it a slight rub with his thumb. "Ianto, I could never stop being attracted to you," he smiled and looked down at his obvious hard on, sighing deeply. Jack looked up at him and smiled slightly, running his hand deep into his trousers.

Ianto groaned as he pushed his hips a little. "Jack..." He moaned. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist bringing him closer as he started to kiss along his neck. His mood now from depressed to horny once more. Jack sighed and began to tug at his unhardened cock, feeling it harden up as he did so. He smiled slightly and tilted his head to a side, letting him have more access to his neck. Ianto bit at Jack's neck and sucked on the teeth marks, kissing them. He wanted to mark Jack as his just like Jack had marked him. He was glad however that he couldn't give Jack the same mark cause one large stomach was enough. Feeling the need for more, Ianto pushed away from Jack and grinned before pushing his lover on to the bed. Jack groaned lightly as he felt Ianto sucking upon his neck. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, the hand on Ianto's cock suddenly stopping as of course he couldn't multi task, being a man. Falling down onto the bed, his hand removed itself from his lovers trousers as he fell back. Jack grunted as roughness always drove him wild. He grabbed hold of Ianto and lay on top of him, his hand tending to his cock once again.

Ianto pushed up at Jack wanting more. "Jack..." He groaned. He turned around so he was on top and straddled his lover. He pushed his arse down on Jack's clothed erection roughly as he pulled down for a heated kiss. Jack gripped onto Ianto hard now and kissed him with such passion, such fire. Groaning, he reached down and began to undo his trousers, quickly flicking the zip down before undoing the button. Ianto lifted his hips a little so Jack could push his trousers down, he did the same to his own and crouched down and started to lick and suck at Jack's cock. He sucked on the head making sure he put as much saliva as he could on it before getting up and sitting over Jacks cock. He pushed himself down slowly moaning at how amazing Jack felt going inside him.

Jack began to squirm underneath him now as he felt himself slide deep inside him, he didn't want this, he knew if anything it would do something to either Ianto or the baby if he came again inside him. "Ianto...!" he grunted and pulled him off of him "No!" he exclaimed and sat back. Ianto sat on the bed and felt tears in his eyes. Jack didn't want him. Was he that repulsive now that Jack didn't want to have sex with him? He didn't look at Jack, he didn't want jack to see him crying over something like this. He hated these fucking hormones.

"Ianto I'm sorry....but it could do something horrible to you or the baby and frankly I don't want that" he sighed and looked around at his surroundings. "But...if your need for release is that great you could always give me a go" he chuckled.

"Pregnant women have sex all the time." Ianto mumbled. "Never hurts them or the baby. Its just me isn't it?" Ianto shook his head. He wasn't horny any more. He was back to being depressed. "I'm hungry." He sighed and walked out of the room as he pulled his trousers back up. He really, really hated being pregnant.

"Ianto it's not you! I mean it! I'm different to most men! Can't you understand that?!" he frowned and stood up, placing his trousers back up as he stormed after him. Jack grabbed a hold of him and threw him against a wall "Can't you just listen to me for once?!" Ianto hisses as his back slammed against the wall. He didn't look up at Jack, scared of what he would see in those eyes. How was Jack different? He nodded his head a little waiting impatiently for Jack to explain this to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ran and he ran, looking around at the rest of the public as he did. He sighed as he stopped and rested his hands upon his knees, arching his back over as he stopped for breath. He turned back and looked at Ianto's house, his face full of sorrow. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily "I'm sorry," Jack whispered to himself.

Ianto wasn't too sure how long he had been sitting there in his hallway. His whole body was shaking and his stomach was reminding him that he was hungry and that sick feeling screaming that he wasn't the only one that was hungry either. But he didn't move. Jack had left him.

Jack sighed and bit his lip as he lowered his hand from his head. A small tear came to his eyes as he thought good and hard about what he had done to Ianto, to their unborn child. That wasn't Jack at all and he knew it. So, picking up the courage, he straightened himself out and made his way back over to Ianto's house.

Ianto stared at the floor as he cried, though he couldn't see much everything was pretty much a blur. He could have sworn he heard the sounds of the door opening and closing, but didn't think about it too much and put it down to his imagination and wishful thinking. He just stayed sitting, wallowing. He didn't think he had the energy to do anything else. Jack slowly opened and shut the door as he wandered back into Ianto's house. He smiled slightly and pushed his hands deeply into his pockets as he wandered through to where Ianto was. As soon as he had caught up with him, he smiled and bent down beside him, his hands coming out of both pockets as he took his hands in his own "I'm back."

Ianto felt Jack's hand in his and squeezed them trying to work out whether or not he was really there, or if this was some sort of dream. "Jack?" he asked weakly. "You left me." He mumbled, he didn't want to cry again. Not in front of Jack. "Why did you leave me?"

Jack grinned now as he felt Ianto's slight response to his hands. He squeezed them back to reassure him that he was actually there and that he had come back for him. "It's me, Ianto" he smiled slightly and ran a hand down the side of his face, pulling his forehead towards his mouth as he placed a soft kiss onto it. "I didn't leave you...I was just...scared."

Ianto kissed back nervously. Did this mean Jack was back? Jack wasn't mad at him? He clung to the hands that still held his. Scared that if he were to let go then Jack would disappear. "Why are you scared, Jack?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack closed his eyes as he held him close, running his hand up and down his back. He sighed heavily and sat down with him now, keeping his hands held in his own. "I'm scared that I'll lose you and the baby. I got you into this mess."

Ianto moved closer to Jack when he felt him sit down. He rested his head against Jack's shoulder, feeling comforted by the warmth Jack always possessed. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose you." Ianto admitted. "And... its a baby Jack, not a mess." Ianto moved a hand from Jack and to his stomach, his hand cupping the barely there bump. "Its our baby."

Jack leant his chin against Ianto's head as he felt him move closer towards his body. "I know, you're right," he sighed and looked away in shame, could he never say anything right? "You're right, it is our baby and we'll do everything to defend it," he nodded and placed his hand upon Ianto's, desperately wanting him to forgive him.

Ianto turned to face Jack and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "What are we going to tell people, Jack?" Ianto asked as he ran his hand through Jack's hair. He loved Jack's hair, it was always so soft. "We can't say we adopted because I'm pretty sure it's going to look like us. Babies normally look like their parents..." Ianto rambled.

Jack moaned softly as Ianto had pulled him in for that kiss, it felt so right, so loving. He pulled himself away slowly and stroked his cheek, rubbing it slightly with his thumb "We aren't going to tell people anything," he chuckled "Just...say it was a long lost grandchild of mine" he shrugged, trying to suggest something.

"Could work." Ianto thought. But he was sad. He wanted people to know that the baby inside of him was his. That he carried it. That he was its proud father. He chuckled to himself, a few hours ago he hated the idea of having a baby inside of him, now he was a proud father. He sighed and ran his hand over the bump again.

"Unless....you wanted to tell people that it's yours? That you're having a baby" he smiled as he could see the expression upon his lovers face. Jack watched him chuckle and that made Jack smile, he loved seeing Ianto happy. Running a hand down Ianto's arm, Jack leant down slowly and gently kissed the small bump.

Ianto smiled. He couldn't tell people that he was the father, he would be locked away and probed and thought of as a freak. He guessed he was, it wasn't exactly natural was it? He smiled as Jack kissed the bump, that small sign of love made everything perfect and fit into place. "We're really doing this. We're really going to be parents."

"Hey there little one," he smiled as he peered down at the unborn child which Ianto was carrying. He stroked his stomach lightly and looked up at Ianto, grinning widely "Yeah. We really are doing this." he chuckled. "And to be frank...I cannot wait."

Ianto chuckled and stroked Jack's hair. Everything that happened today slipped from his mind as he stared at Jack. "Jack... what... how are we going to tell Gwen? I mean we can't not tell her."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack grunted as he had just settled down onto the couch with Ianto, as one of the machines began to bleep wildly throughout the hub. He sighed and pulled himself away from the young Welshman as he wandered over to check out all of the fuss. Jack looked down and sighed. Looking back at Ianto he smiled slightly "Another Weevil hunt, you better stay here. Gwen!" he called.

Ianto sighed and nodded. He had to stay here a lot. He felt so useless. He felt like he felt when he was just the 'tea boy'. Now he was just the pregnant tea boy. Jack watched him like a hawk and he wasn't sure whether to be pleased that the father of his child was extremely protective or a bit pissed off because he knew no personal boundaries. He sighed and headed to the computer to track them.

Jack ran out into the darkened city of Cardiff, letting his coat flap behind him as he waited for Gwen to follow him through. He sighed now and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about Ianto and his unborn child, of how that he kept on leaving them behind all the time. He wondered if he would ever be a good father to his child, or if he would just let Ianto deal with it all.

Ianto followed them through the CCTV footage and realised that he wasn't actually needed at all. Gwen and Jack worked in synch together. He was jealous, now Gwen knew he was pregnant and Jack and he didn't have a whole lot of sex he was scared that Jack and Gwen would get closer and the lust that they had before would be back. Ianto screwed his eyes shut at the thought. No Jack wouldn't do that.

Coming out of his daze, Jack shook his head as he heard Gwen's calls for help. Seeing him standing there she must have just decided to handle them herself as he had been acting rather strangely lately. "Jack! A little help over here" she called. He quickly turned to face her, a small gasp escaping his lips as he darted off after her.

Ianto decided he would go and eat, he figured that pregnant woman were always hungry because they needed the added comfort especially if their partners weren't helpful. But jack was helpful, he was just so darn confusing. He made a sandwich and headed over to the sofa and sat down his back aching a little there was nothing left to do until Jack ad Gwen got back.

A few hours later after battling with two snarling Weevils, Jack and Gwen both burst through the hub in unison, their guns pointed at the back of the Weevils heads as they pushed them in front of them. Jack risked a quick glance over to Ianto and smiled slightly, before deciding that the Weevil may decide to get the better of him and turn.

Ianto glanced up at the weevils and moved back just in case they escaped. He felt protective over his baby and had his hands on his small bump. He didn't move as he heard Jack and Gwen take them to the cells he just sat and waited for something for him to do.

Jack shoved the last of the two Weevils into the nearest cell with his foot. He grunted and locked the door behind it so that it wouldn't escape. Maybe now, he thought, maybe now he could get some decent time with Ianto, hoping that nothing else cropped up. Smiling cutely at Gwen, he pushed past her and bounded up the steps to his lover.

Ianto had his feet stretched on the sofa, head resting on the arm just staring at the tall ceiling. His stomach felt funny, and when he moved or was sat normal he felt like he was going to be sick, in this position it wasn't so bad. He heard footsteps approach and turned his head a little too see Jack. He smiled at him and hoped Jack would come and sit with him.

Jack looked around the hub for a second, searching for Ianto but soon found him. He grinned and began to make his way over to him, biting his lip as he saw how big Ianto's stomach was now. "Hey..." he said soothingly as he managed to sit down beside him on the floor. Looking up at him he smiled as he reached a hand over so that he could comfort his unborn child.

"Hey yourself." Ianto smiled. It felt good having Jack's hand touch him. He covered it with his own and linked their fingers together. "How was the weevil hunt?" He asked. He was glad that there wasn't much blood on Jack's shirt which meant his lover hadn't died. He hated the thought of Jack dying and him not being there.

Jack's hand immediately stopped tending to his stomach and began to tend to Ianto's own hand in which it had covered his own. He smiled up at him and kissed his forehead "The usual" he nodded and breathed out at the same time. Jack chuckled slightly and looked back at Gwen who had now come up from the vaults.

Ianto frowned. For him and Jack the usual meant not hunting at all, and meant hot steamy sex in an alley way. He had hoped that the usual for he and Gwen was different. Ianto glared as Jack looked over at Gwen. Ianto pulled his hand away and went to sit up, suddenly not wanting to be around Jack any more.

Jack looked back at Ianto who had now sat up and had moved himself away from Jack. He frowned and tilted his head to the side in slight confusion "Ianto?" he asked him softly and sat beside him, getting as close as he could to him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked and ran a hand over his chest.

Ianto didn't want to tell Jack what was wrong, he just felt so stupid. Deep down he knew Jack hadn't done anything with Gwen but he still felt jealous. "Oh nothing, the usual." Ianto emphasised the words and glared at Jack. "I'm going to make some tea." Ianto stood up properly, it took a minute for him to get his balance right and not feel like being sick before walking away.

Jack sighed once again and shook his head, removing himself from the sofa also. He turned his back on Ianto and headed up towards his office, slamming the door shut slightly. He walked over to his desk and sat down behind it, wondering what had caused Ianto to be so pathetically grumpy with him.

Ianto made a tea for himself and drank it. He felt better, calmer. He also felt stupid. Deciding he wanted to make amends because he didn't want to sleep alone tonight, he made Jack a cup of coffee before going up to Jack's office. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Sorry." He said straight away. "I've been really crabby lately and I'm sorry."

Jack frowned at him as he heard and saw him enter his office, he thought that Ianto made him feel so small right now. Sighing, he turned his head away from his direction and looked down at the floor. "I understand" he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"It's my hormones there all over the place Jack." Ianto sighed, he perched on the edge of the desk. "I feel so useless around here. I go to do something and it's either you or Gwen telling me i shouldn't do it, not in my condition." Ianto ran a hand through his ow hair. "I miss being with you, I miss us. And i really miss seeing my sister, her kids... i feel alone Jack."

Jack swallowed hard now after hearing Ianto's reply. He looked up at him and pulled a smile across his face at him. "I know. But..it's all I can do to keep you and the little one safe for now, if there was an easier way, I'd tell you" he nodded and shrugged a little. Jack looked down at Ianto's stomach now, seeing that he was nearly due. "Not long now."

"Only another couple of months." Ianto sighed. "It's just going to get worse Jack...my moods that is... and I want you to know that no matter how bitchy I act towards you i really don't mean it." Ianto smiled and moved closer to Jack capturing his face in a soft kiss. "I never want to make you sad because my hormones are off balance."

"Ianto...Ianto, you'll be fine" he smiled and placed a hand upon his, stroking it lightly with his thumb. He looked up at him and smiled, giving a small nod "I know you don't mean it" Jack raised his eyebrows with surprise as he really didn't expect that small soft kiss from Ianto. He placed his hands upon his own and went with it, wanting more but knew he couldn't get it. "You'll never make me sad."

Ianto smiled and leaned forward and kissed Jack again this time a little deeper. "I want to feel close to you Jack. I miss you." Ianto whispered before kissing him again. He just hoped Jack wouldn't push him away.

Jack pushed himself into the kiss a lot more now, his hands running down Ianto's arms. He pulled away slowly and kissed his forehead "I know" he nodded. Kissing him again, he couldn't bare the thought of Ianto getting turned down by him any more and so in return, he deepened the kiss.

Ianto lowered himself so he was partly sat on Jack's lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck making the kiss even deeper. he couldn't remember the last time he had simply just kissed Jack and felt close to him. As he sucked on Jack's bottom lip worrying it slightly, he was determined to make this moment last. Jack pulled him in closer, letting him sit upon his lap. Moaning into Ianto's mouth, he ran his hands up his back and held him close also. He smiled into the kiss and felt a small tear form in his eye, not allowing it to escape. Pulling away after a few moments kissing, he smiled "I love you Ianto."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack trundled along the metal walkway that surrounded the hub, covering the small river of water underneath it. He hadn't been up long and was already scooting around to make Ianto a coffee in which he had slightly demanded for. He sighed and thought about Ianto and the baby, how would he actually be with it when it was actually born? That's what really worried him as Ianto's temper had risen sky high. Ianto had been awake long before Jack and he had resisted the urge to kick him in his sleep to wake him up and ask for him to make him a coffee, instead he had waited, maybe not as patiently as he should, but he waited for Jack to wake up. Jack didn't seem to thrilled to get the coffee but Ianto didn't care, his back ached, his ankles were swollen and his stomach too big for his liking!Jack rested his arms against the work surface of the kitchen and blinked widely a few times due to the horrible start to the day. He sighed and waited as the kettle boiled, closing his eyes as he would rather be back in his warm cosy bed, alone. As soon as the kettle had boiled Jack snapped his eyes open quickly and began to make Ianto's coffee.

Ianto groaned as the baby kicked. It had been kicking like a footballer for the past 2 months and it hurt too much. He knew he had been snappy with Jack and Gwen and he hated it, but he couldn't help it sometimes. He was pregnant, not disabled! He could make the coffee, except at this moment when he just couldn't be bothered. He knelt over slightly to try and decrease the pain.

Jack came back up into his bunker now with two coffee's one for Ianto and one for himself which he doubted he would actually drink if Ianto gave him more orders. "Here you go, get that down you" he smiled slightly as he carefully handed Ianto's coffee over towards him, careful not to spill anything.

"Jack it hurts." Ianto mumbled ignoring the coffee that now at this besides moment he didn't actually want, but he knew he couldn't tell Jack that. He was scared that Jack would walk out, fed up with the constant mood swings. "Make it stop hurting, Jack." Ianto said he didn't want the tears in his eyes to fall, he didn't want to seem weak.

Jack watched him the small smile that he had so effortlessly used towards him had faded and he was now staring at a very hurt and upset Ianto. He sighed and ran a hand down the side of his face, wondering what to do to stop it. "Ianto I...I wish I could stop it but...there's no cure" he shook his head and looked down at his stomach, running a hand over it to try and soothe the kicking baby.

Ianto sighed as Jack touched his stomach, it seemed to work slightly. "It knows its daddy's there." Ianto whispered and leaned closer to Jack needing to feel him. Ianto closes his eyes and he can feel his baby stop kicking him like a football and now he is just kicking softer trying to get a bit more attention. Ianto thinks the baby is already like Jack.

Jack smiled and rubbed his stomach more, slowing his hand down and making sure he rubbed every part of it so both the baby and Ianto could start to rest. He pulled Ianto closer by his free arm now and kissed the soft spiky like head of hair that Ianto wore. Smiling, he looked back down at his invisible unborn child. "You think so?"

Ianto hummed in acknowledgement of the question but made no move to actually answer it. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Jack and moved so he was all but lying on top of him. "Tired." Ianto mumbled. "Can we go back to sleep?" He ran his arms up and down Jack's hips and brought his head to rest on Jack's chest.

Jack lay back with Ianto, his hands trailing through his soft head of dark brown hair. Fluffing it up a little, Jack smiled as he watched him. "We can go back to sleep if you would like" he grinned and held Ianto close, slightly supporting him upon his chest with his arms wrapped around him as he didn't want him to move off of himself.

Ianto smiled happily and pressed a kiss to Jack's chest above his heart. He closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around Jack's waist and the other on his stomach. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Ianto asked curiously, he didn't look up at Jack, he kept his eyes closed waiting for sleep to take him once again.

Jack leant down to kiss Ianto's forehead, leaning his chin against his head now. Jack looked up at the ceiling for a little moment as he thought about what he would rather "Hmm a boy" he chuckled "Much more fun, we could teach him a hell of a lot of things" Jack grinned widely and too closed his eyes.

"I've always wanted a girl." Ianto muses, his hands tracing patterns across Jack's hip bone. "But if she gets your look no boy on the planet is going to be safe." Ianto chuckled. "Have you thought about names?" Ianto asks, sleep is long gone from his mind now.

"Let's hope it is a girl then for your sake Ianto. All I ever want to do is to make you happy" he nodded and looked down at him, biting his lip slightly as he felt Ianto's hands against his hip, hoping that it wouldn't turn him on. Listening to Ianto's last question, he nodded "Yeah...if it's a girl, Ffion. A boy, James."

"Ffion?" Ianto asks looking up at Jack. "Never heard of that name before," He muses his hands continuing to draw pictures on Jack's skin. "I like James... it's noble." Ianto smiles. "If it's a boy... do you think maybe it's middle name could be Owen?" Ianto asks quietly not knowing what Jack's reaction would be.

"Yeah Ffion" he nodded and smiled "Surprised you haven't heard it before Ianto, it's Welsh" he chuckled and watched as his hand continued to play with his hip. Jack ran his hand down Ianto's arm and hugged him tightly, smiling softly. But the smile soon faded when he had mentioned Owen's name "O...Owen?" Jack frowned slightly "Do what you like."

"Everyone in my name bar me has English names, everyone was either just called Gareth, Rhiannon or Gwen at school." Ianto giggled. "I like it though." Ianto twirled his finger slightly over Jack's skin. "Its not just what I like or want... I just... he was like a big brother to me, and he meant a lot to you... if you don't want to..."

Jack chuckled lightly with him and ruffled his hair up playfully. Jack thought about what he had asked him before and nodded, smiling down at him "No no...I do. James Owen. It's nice" he nodded.

Ianto looked up and pressed another kiss to jack's chest. "Our babies going to be happy right?" Ianto asked with a smile. "He's going to be spoiled." Ianto grinned. "After Lisa i didn't think I could ever have a family, Jack. Thank you... for giving me this."

Jack looked down at him with a small frown but smiled when he had felt Ianto's lips against his chest. "With parents like us? How couldn't it be happy?" he asked, chuckling at the young Welshman. Jack smiled and leant down to kiss Ianto's lips, "You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto couldn't believe how much time had flown since he found out he was pregnant. The nine months seemed to have gone by quicker then he had thought. It had been hard, he and Jack fought weekly but they seemed to always make up straight away, Ianto doing most of the apologising because it was always his fault. He smiled thinking that sooner then later he wouldn't have a baby inside him but in his arms. He looked up at Jack and smiled. "I can't wait to hold our baby." He mused resting his head against Jack's shoulder.

Jack sat down with him in Ianto's house for he had stayed there the night once again, his arm draped around his lovers shoulders and his other, resting upon Ianto's largely proportioned stomach. "Me neither" he agreed with a small nod and grinned as he felt the little unborn child kick against his touch "Awh!" he chuckled lightly, a small tear coming to his eye. "Ianto...you do know this will hurt...very much" he told him and looked away not wanting him to have to go through with that.

"I know it's going to hurt, Jack." Ianto chuckled. "I was there with Rhiannon when she gave birth to David. I heard every scream coming from her mouth, and I'm not naive, I know it's going to hurt more for me. But it will be worth it." Ianto smiled. He thought of the nursery they had painted in his spare room and he was suddenly more excited then scared about having his baby. He couldn't wait.

"Yes Ianto but it would be different for you as you're not a woman" he scoffed lightly and looked into his eyes "I wish it was me carrying that child, then I wouldn't have to worry so much" Jack smiled and ran a hand across Ianto's cheek, giving his lips a short but sweet kiss.

Ianto sighed and snuggled closer. "It will be okay." Ianto said though he suddenly didn't feel so confident. The only reason Jack could want to be the one having this baby is in case he died then he'd be okay. Ianto felt suddenly scared, what if he died giving birth to their baby and he wouldn't ever see him or her? He closed his eyes willing the tears not to fall.

Jack smiled and rested the side of his head against Ianto's, rubbing his arm softly as he tried to sooth the kicking baby. "I can't wait for this moment to happen, I really can't" he smiled weakly, tears forming and running down his face now as he was both happy and scared for Ianto and the baby.

Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled kissing him softly. "Can we go to bed now, Jack?" Ianto asked. He had found that when his emotions started to play up that it was easier to just sleep and pray they went away by the morning.

Jack shuddered in a breath as the tears started to make him all emotional. He looked down at Ianto and smiled, savouring the kiss for a few seconds before he reluctantly pulled free. Jack rested his forehead upon Ianto's and tried to smile "Of course we can, Ianto."

Ianto stood up a little wobbly, he found that it was hard to walk with the extra weight. Jack had found something in the archives that changed people's vision so that they couldn't see the baby bump unless they knew it was already there. Jack insisted that he didn't wear it at home because he liked to see his unborn baby. Ianto took Jack's hand and walked to the bedroom hoping sleep would make him feel better.

Jack stood up now and straightened himself out along with wiping the tears away from his face, he felt so silly for crying. He held onto Ianto's hand tightly as they wandered up the stairs and into their bedroom. As soon as they arrived, Jack dropped his hand from Ianto's grasp and shut the bedroom door behind them.

Ianto had fallen asleep almost instantly, being pregnant was tiring. He had fallen asleep curled around Jack's chest as much as the baby bump would allow. It seemed when ever Ianto tossed in his sleep away from Jack the baby would kick him until he was curled back next to Jack. The baby was kicking like that now, or that's what it felt like but Ianto was sure he was pressed against Jack and he had no idea why the baby was tormenting him now when all he wanted to do was sleep. He sat up wearily and his hands clasped his stomach as he groaned in pain and he knew as the pain didn't subdue that it was time.

Jack lay there just watching him, holding him close as he ran a finger through his hair. "Sleep Ianto, you're gonna need it" he whispered and decided that it was time to shut his own eyes, feeling the sleep take over him. Jack groaned as Ianto tossed and turned around, wanting him to stay still so that he could hold him close. "Ianto..." he moaned sleepily.

Ianto was panicking now, his whole body seemed to be in pain as the baby was pushing down but there was now here for it to go. he moved his hand away from his stomach and thumped Jack hard. "Jack." He cried. "Jack wake up." He had tears falling from his eyes now as he waited for Jack to wake up.

Jack grunted now as he felt Ianto's hard whack against his chest. "Ianto what the hell?!" he frowned as he woke up almost immediately. Jack looked over and saw that the young Welshman was covered with sweat, his hair dripping small droplets onto his chest. "Ianto?" he frowned and breathed out heavily, knowing what was coming.

When Ianto realised that Jack was now awake he grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. "Make it stop, jack. Please make the pain stop." Ianto cried. Ianto started to feel weak and all he wanted to do was sleep and give into the blankness because he knew he couldn't take this pain. "Please, make it stop."

Jack immediately sat up now and sat himself behind Ianto's back as Ianto had a hard grasp on his hand. He reached down with his other hand and started to massage the small of his back, hoping it would help a great deal for him. "Ianto...I..there's nothing I can do" Jack sobbed now as he desperately wanted to be in his position.

Ianto glued his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths, in and out like he saw on those medical programs. "We need to be at the hub." Ianto managed, they had everything set out at the hub. "And we need Gwen." He managed though his voice sounded far too weak to be demanding.

Jack nodded in agreement and stood up now. He straightened out his clothes as he bent over slightly, picking Ianto up and into his arms. "It'll all be over soon, just you wait and see" he smiled weakly, tears overcoming him again. "Damnit!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth as it felt like Ianto was dying, but obviously wasn't.

Ianto wasn't too sure how he got from his bedroom to the hub. All he was aware of was the pain in his stomach, his body feeling like it was burning and Gwen squeezing his hand. He knew that it was Gwen because her hands were too small to be Jack. "Jack?" Ianto croaked. He was scared, "I love you."

Jack had been told to remove himself from the room in which Ianto was in by Gwen as he was making a big fuss, going all hysterical like. He'd done all he could for Ianto, he brought him to the right place and now just had to wait for the outcome of it. He paced around his office, biting his fingernails down, making them sore.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto didn't remember much about what had happened. All he remembered was the mind numbing pain, the loneliness when Jack had left the room, the fear that he might never see him again and then nothing. He woke up feeling empty, as though something was missing from his body. Ignoring the sense of panic that rushed over him, Ianto tried to remember but then everything came back to him when he heard the soft cries of a baby.

A few hours earlier, Jack had been told that he could come back down to see his lover and his child. He smiled at the thought of it and dashed out of his office, down to the autopsy room. Jack was eager to see them, eager to hold Ianto's hand once again. When he had arrived into the other room, he looked over to see Ianto happily holding their little bundle of life very closely towards his chest. Jack smiled and slowly began to approach the two of them.

"Hey, look baby it's daddy." Ianto said in a soft voice. The baby who's eyes were a brilliant blue sparkled and screwed up his face making Ianto giggle. "He's beautiful, Jack." Ianto whispered. He couldn't believe that this baby had been inside of him, that he and Jack had created something so small, so delicate, so perfect. "You want to hold your son, Jack?"

Jack pulled up a chair and slowly sat himself upon it, staring down at the small baby in Ianto's arms. "Hey there" he smiled and reached in with his finger, so that their son could grab it. Studying the boy for a moment, Jack spoke "He looks just like you." Jack looked up into Ianto's eyes, his own quivering with happy tears that were yet to release themselves. "I'd love to, Ianto" he smiled.

Ianto watched as Jack took the baby in his arms and held him, he watched as he cradled the head and smiled. Jack knew what he was doing. Ianto took this moment to close his eyes and try to remember the actual birth but he couldn't remember anything. He placed his hand on his stomach, only noticing now that it was bare. He stared at it and frowned. There wasn't a scar, or any proof that he had ever had a baby inside him.

Jack looked down at the little boy as he held him closely against his chest. He lifted a hand as he rested the baby against his arm and his lap, and began to stroke the soft textured cheek that his son now owned. "Hey there little one" he smiled, proud to be a father once again. Moments later, the little boy stared up at Jack and began to scream with fear. Scared that he had done something wrong, he quickly handed him back to Ianto "I'm...sorry."

"Hey what's with all the fuss?" Ianto said gently as the baby continued to cry. "You hungry little man?" Ianto rubbed the baby's back softly and watched as his eyes slowly drifted shut. "I'm tired too, maybe we could all do with some sleep huh baby?" Ianto placed a soft kiss to his baby's head and gestured for Jack to put him in the small plastic cot next to the bed.

Jack watched the two of them, noticing how the baby had calmed down near enough straight away in Ianto's arms. Jack sighed and stood up, placing his hands down by his sides as his first encounter with his new son hadn't gone very well. He looked up at Ianto and saw that he was pushing the baby towards him once again. Shaking his head, he pushed his hands up in front of his chest "Best not..."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Jack... he's not even an hour old, of course he's going to__cry." Ianto said gently. "Please just pass me the damn cot I'm tired and confused and just really want to sleep." Ianto said through gritted teeth. He couldn't deal with Jack's insecurities not when he had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. "Please."

Jack looked down towards his feet as Ianto now spoke to him, seemingly irritated by him. Minutes later, he looked up at him and smiled slightly, watching how his son now slept in Ianto's arms. "Okay give him here" Jack said, smiling slightly, unsure of how his son was going to react with him this time. Jack took him into his arms softly and held him close, careful not to wake him "there we go.." he whispered and smiled as he gently placed him into his cot.

Ianto smiled when Jack took their baby and put him in the cot. "I feel empty." Ianto mused as he placed his hands on his stomach. "I don't... there's no proof that I'm his dad." Ianto said sadly, that was what was bothering him, he hadn't meant to snap at Jack. "I'm sorry."

Jack turned towards Ianto once again, having tucked the baby boy up carefully. He looked over at him and soon made his way over, placing his hand upon his own. "Ianto..that baby looks a hell of a lot like you already, don't tell me that's not proof?" he questioned him and nodded as he approved of Ianto's apology. "He's ours, don't ever doubt that."

Ianto didn't say anything, deep down he knew that Jack was right but a part of him still felt uneasy. "Lie with me?" He asked a little nervously. He moved over on the bed giving Jack enough space to lie down next to him if he wanted to. "I can't believe that we're actually parents. I... just really can't believe it."

Jack chuckled at Ianto's next request "Ianto..you're in the autopsy room, surely you'd want to go somewhere more..private?" he smirked slightly and raised a brow. Jack's smirk faded as he heard Ianto say his next line of speech "Well, you'd better believe it, because we are."

Ianto placed his head on Jack's shoulder. "Want to stay here. With him." Ianto said gently. He closed his eyes, his memory trying to fill in the gaps of what happened but he couldn't. "What happened? I mean... how did he... I have no scars... how was he born?" Ianto asked in a confused jumble but he needed to know.

Jack reached down towards Ianto with his head and gently kissed the top of Ianto's forehead. "We could always bring him into the office, that way we would hear him if ever he woke up" he suggested to him. Looking around at the utensils that surrounded Ianto's feet, Jack pulled himself away from him and wandered over to them, picking up the one tool he thought that Gwen had used on him. "I'd say this. Laser saw" he nodded.

"Too tired to move, Jack." Ianto sighed. "Just please can we stay here?" Ianto looked at the object in Jack's hand with wide eyes. What if Gwen had got the baby with the laser... what if... Ianto took a deep breath and shook his head. The baby was fine. Their baby was fine. "That explains the no scar." Ianto mumbled.

Jack sighed and shook his head "All right, fine. We'll stay here" he said, throwing his arms up into the air, wanting to be able to cuddle up to Ianto in the warmth of his own bed. Jack immediately put the saw down when he had seen Ianto's wide eyed expression. "Yeah, it cleans up something nice" Jack shrugged and walked over to where the baby lay and smiled down at him. "He needs a name."

"Tommy." Ianto says his eyes closed and sleep taking over. "Tommy because of Tosh..." Ianto yawned loudly and curled up on his side. "Jack come to bed please I'm cold."

"Tommy..." he smiled to himself as he heard Ianto's suggestion calling over to him. "Sounds great. Tommy" he nodded down at the little baby boy, proud that he now had a good strong name. Jack turned around towards Ianto and pulled up a chair beside him, resting his head on his arm and his hand was clasped around his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat in the main part of the hub, watching and listening to all the machines making their first morning whir. He sighed to himself and ran a hand down the side of his cheek, puffing them out. Jack had been up all night with little Tommy, he'd cry none stop and Ianto somehow was able to sleep through it all. He looked down at his hands and thought about his family, not knowing what to do with himself.

Ianto hated waking up alone, but it seemed these days he was always alone in bed when he woke. He sat up, touched the bed beside him and like it had been most of the past year it was cold. Jack had left the bed long ago. He sat up and saw Tommy sat up slightly in his cradle. He got up and held the baby in his arms. "Hey baby, lets go find your daddy yeah?" Ianto whispered.

Jack pushed himself up from the sofa, guiding his body into the kitchen knowing that Ianto would have been awake by now for his morning coffee. He placed two mugs onto the work surface and a medium sized baby bottle. Pouring out the two mugs of coffee, he gently poured some warm milk into Tommy's beaker so that it was all ready for him when they arrived.

Ianto held a sleeping baby in his arms and headed over to the kitchen. He smiled at Jack. "Hey." He beamed. Just as he spoke the baby started to cry. "Hey Tommy, look what daddy made for you. You want some milk?" Ianto picked up the bottle and brought it to his baby's lips who started to drink it eagerly. Ianto smiled and leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. "Morning."

Jack smiled brightly as he saw Ianto and Tommy wander into the kitchen, he always seemed to put on a mask when Ianto was near, not wanting him to know anything was bothering him. "Hey" he smiled warmly. Jack paused and closed his eyes when he had heard Tommy cry, his fist placed firmly against the work surface as he tried to block out the crying. He soon opened his eyes and smiled at Ianto when he had fed Tommy his morning meal.

Ianto wasn't stupid, he hated that Jack seemed to think he was. He knew that something was wrong with Jack, he just wished that the older man would do something about it. "We better get you ready for nursery." Ianto sighed smiling at Tommy. Tommy just gurgled in reply. Ianto looked over at Jack who had a slight distant look on his face. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.

Jack grunted in frustration and wanted to kick himself in the stomach as soon as Ianto had left the room with Tommy. Why couldn't he just get over the stupid feeling he had of not being able to cope? He ran a hand through his hair now and slowly slid himself down the worktops, pulling his knees into a tight hug as he rested his head against his hands.

Ianto dressed Tommy after a quick wash. He smiled at how cute he looked in the outfit Gwen had got him. "Come on, lets go say goodbye to daddy and take you to nursery." Ianto said in a sing song voice. Tommy smiled up at him. Ianto walked to the kitchen and saw Jack cradling himself on the floor. He gulped. He took Tommy to his pram and buckled him in before settling down next to Jack.

Jack sniffled softly as he let tears run down his cheeks, making his pyjama bottoms a little wet. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He wanted to love Tommy and he desperately wanted to be a father to him but felt like he couldn't. Feeling Ianto beside him, he swallowed and just let his head fall into Ianto's lap, his hand up by his face.

Ianto sighed and held Jack close. No words were spoken. They both knew what this was about. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair trying to soothe the older man. Ianto wasn't too sure how long they were sat there, but when Tommy started to cry, Ianto reluctantly pulled away. "We still have time, why don't you go and get dressed and take him to nursery with me?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack lay there for a good few minutes and placed his hand over his ear as he heard his little boy cry. He sighed softly to himself and held onto Ianto's arm, not wanting to let it go. Hearing Ianto's question, Jack looked up at him, his face stained with old tears that had now dried up. "And what would they think? His teachers. They've already asked how his mother is."

Ianto sighed. He had already told the teachers at the nursery that Tommy was adopted and that he had two fathers. They didn't care. They just smiled at him. "Jack. you never care what people think." Ianto sighed reluctantly. "You could just say no. You could say that you don't want to spend time with him. Don't feed me excuses." Ianto got up grabbed his jacket and headed to the pram.

Jack grabbed onto Ianto and pulled him back down against the cupboards, his face looking as if it was about to burst with tears once again. "I never said that I didn't want to spend time with him. And they're not excuses" he frowned, his grip on Ianto's arm, rather tight. "If you want, I'll go, then if you don't..well I'll just stay here."

"Jack. You know that I want you to come." Ianto said gently. "I want you to be able to talk to me too... tell me your worries... please." Ianto sighed. "How about we drop trouble off at nursery, and then we go walk down the bay?" Ianto asked as he leaned against Jack.

Jack stared into his eyes, his own eyes stricken with fear and guilt that he couldn't seem to get rid of. He loosened his grip on Ianto's arm and slowly got up. "All right I'll come with, but if they give me funny looks, I'm getting out of there" he made it sure.

Ianto smiled, he took Jack's hand in his and pushed the pram with the other. They walked to the nursery together in a comfortable silence. Every so often Ianto would point things out to Tommy and make him giggle. Ianto was glad that when they got to the nursery no one gave them looks or said anything, in fact the workers there were pleased to meet Jack.

Jack held Ianto's hand rather tightly as they entered the nursery. He was quite shocked at the greeting they gave him, he thought it was all going to be pointing and stares. Jack stared down at Tommy who seemed rather eager to get out of his pram so that he could go and play with his little class mates. Jack chuckled as he saw this and looked over towards Ianto to let him out.

Ianto smiled and knelt down and let Tommy out. "You be good for your daddies." Ianto whispered and kissed his head. Tommy smiled brightly and held out his hands for Jack to hold him. "Thinks he wants you," Ianto smiled looking at Jack. He really hoped that Jack would come out of this funk just for a minute to give his baby boy a hug goodbye at nursery school.

Jack watched Ianto let him out and saw how quickly Tommy seemed to scramble out of his pram and over to him. Jack looked from Ianto to his little boy who was just pleading for his father to hold him. Jack smiled slightly and glanced at the teachers for a moment before bending down to hug Tommy. "You be a good boy, okay?" Jack asked, ruffling his hair "Now go off and play."

Ianto smiled and let Tommy out of his hand and he immediately crawled over to the toy section. He chuckled, even at the age of 1 his son was quite popular, always being invited over for play dates even though Ianto always said no. He was too protective over him sometimes. "We'll see you at four." Ianto smiled at the nursery nurse who grinned back. "Come on. Time for that chat, yeah?" Ianto smiled.

Jack stood up straight now and straightened out his greatcoat as he watched his son amble away from the pair of them. Jack looked across at Ianto and smiled slightly before glancing back towards their son. He too could be very protective at times over Tommy, it was in his instinct. Jack heard Ianto's question and sighed "If we must."

Ianto felt like screaming. He wasn't angry at Jack, not really. He was just... confused. They walked for a while in silence. Ianto didn't know how to start this conversation but he knew it was one they needed to have, and soon! He couldn't stand being in the house with Jack any more, he was too distant, always there but never there at the same time. "So what's wrong?"

Jack walked along the streets, his head bowed and his hands placed firmly inside his pockets. He looked up every now and again to see where he was going, not wanting to bump into anything. Hearing Ianto's question made him grunt and growl inside. Jack frowned and looked up at Ianto, staring him in the eyes "What is your problem? I told you nothing was wrong."

"Jack. I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours so I can help you! Because right now, I don't know you any more. You just... you don't talk to me... you can't even look at your son. I... I don't know what to do any more." Ianto was close to tears, he couldn't look at Jack, he just walked forward wiping his eyes as he did so.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair from frustration as Ianto wandered ahead of him. He quickened his pace and grabbed hold of Ianto's arm, turning him to face him, staring deeply into his eyes. "It's not you, or him..it's me. I can't cope. I mean, I coped many times before and I just don't understand why I can't this time. I'm sorry" he told him, looking down at his feet.

Ianto stopped. His heart breaking. Jack couldn't cope with him? He felt the tears fall from his eyes, he hated that his emotions were still too strong. "Jack... I don't know what to say... but... he needs you. I need you. You have to sort this out. Because... being with you... living with this shell of you. It's hard. And I don't want Tommy around you if you're going to pretend he doesn't exist."

Jack snapped his head back up towards Ianto, his eyes now wide and steeped with anger. He lifted his upper lip slightly as he gripped onto Ianto's arms "You can't do that. You can't stop me from seeing him. And I don't pretend he doesn't exist!" Jack shouted as if his 'not being able to cope' had disappeared.

"See you do care." Ianto said quietly. He looked up at Jack. "You... I would never take him away from you. I'm sorry. I just... you act as though he isn't there Jack, you... I've seen you. You're like a robot around him, you've no feelings towards him. You get up at night and everything but it's like you're empty. You do it as a reaction not because you want to." Ianto sighed. "How can I help?"

"Ianto, I get up every night when he needs BOTH of his fathers but you can't be bothered to get up. What does that tell you then?" Jack snarled and lifted a finger towards Ianto's face "Don't you ever blame this all on me. He's ours, we made him and we both have to deal with him" he frowned and stared at Ianto angrily.

"Jack. I take sleeping tablets. You know that! You knew when I take them I'm out of it. And when he was born I said I'd stop but you told me that I was being stupid. So don't you bring that on me! He's our son. You're ot supposed to just deal with him. You're supposed to care!" Ianto screamed. "I can't do this now. I'll see you later." Ianto mumbled and walked away from Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned his body away from the direction that Ianto was going as he began to head back towards the nursery. He looked back once or twice and saw that Ianto was out of sight. Jack smiled slightly to himself as he gently entered the nursery, seeing his son playing with the other toddlers. "Come on Tommy, home time" he knew it was early but Ianto was right, he needed to bond with him.

Ianto headed home. He sighed, his body was shaking with fear. Had he lost Jack forever for just being honest with him? all he wanted to do was find Jack and apologise. But he didn't feel as though he had done anything wrong. He started to pick the toys around the living room up, putting them in the blue basket of toys. He distracted himself by cleaning for a few hours trying not to think of Jack.

Jack lifted his son up against his chest and softly wandered out of the nursery with him. He held him close and smiled up at him as Tommy gurgled at his father. Jack chuckled and poked him in the chest lightly "What are you trying to tell me? Hm?" he asked him, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get an answer.

Ianto looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost three. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the nursery. When he got there, he was told that Tommy had been picked up by Jack. Ianto saw red. He grabbed his phone and dialled Jack's number waiting for the older man to answer. How could Jack pick Tommy up without even telling him!!

Jack was sat in the park, Tommy resting against his chest as he sat upon his lap. He smiled down at him as he stroked his hair, hopefully sending him off to sleep. He frowned shortly after as he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket against his leg. Jack pulled it out and saw on the welcome screen it read 'Ianto. He sighed and opened it, holding it against his ear. "Yeah?"

"Jack. Thanks for letting me know that you went to pick up Tommy." Ianto snapped. The sensible part of his mind was telling him that it was okay that Jack was bonding with Tommy, but the rational part of his mind was screaming that Tommy needed routine and being pulled out of nursery wasn't the right thing to do.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed against the microphone. "Ianto, he's fine. Like you say, it's time for us to bond with each other" Jack told him, smiling down at Tommy who was intrigued at who was on the other end of the phone. "I think he want's to say something to you" Jack grinned and held the phone against Tommy's ear, whilst his other hand supported him. Tommy stared up at Jack who gave him a nod "Heyo daddy!"

Ianto felt his heart soar at Tommy calling him daddy. He smiled to himself. "Hey baby." Ianto smiled. He wanted to say more but figured he wouldn't understand. A second later Jack was on the phone. "I get that you wanted to bond. I'm not mad... I was just... You could have told me you were going to pick him up is all I'm saying, would have saved me a trip."

Jack chuckled "Would you stop rambling and get your bony little ass down here at the park? He wants to show you something as well" he said, grinning down at Tommy who giggled in a high-pitched tone and clapped his hands. "And hurry up, this little boss is very impatient."

Ianto smiled. He knew this wasn't over, he'd have to talk to Jack about this at some point. But he was glad that Jack wanted him there. "I'll be there in five. I'll bring some food. Have a late picnic?" Ianto asked, it was his way of apologising.

"Sounds great. See you then" Jack grinned and put the phone down on Ianto and stood Tommy up upon his lap. "I'll be behind you every step of the way, son. You just make daddy Ianto proud" he chuckled and reached a hand over towards Tommy's thick head of hair, giving it a quick ruffle.

Ten minutes later, and a bag full of food from the local shop Ianto made his way to the park. He stood at the gate and watched as Jack crawled around on the grass chasing a giggling Tommy. He felt a lump in his throat. He pulled out his phone, and took a picture of the scene in front of him. He wanted to be able to remember that image forever. He walked over to them smiling. "Hey baby."

Jack laughed loudly as he pretended that he couldn't catch his feisty son, purposely missing him as he tried to grab him. Hearing Ianto's voice made Jack look up with a wide grin spread upon his face. "Hey there, Ianto. Come see what our little lad can do" he smiled and turned to Tommy, encouraging him to crawl back over towards him so that Jack could support him for his next move.

Ianto smiled as Tommy crawled towards him. Ignoring the fact that he would get dirt on his jeans he bent on the floor and crawled over to Tommy who grabbed his face. "You're such a clever boy." Ianto smiled. Tommy giggled and pressed a slobbery kiss on Ianto's cheek. Ianto, grinning picked up his son and rolled on his back holding him in the air laughing.

Jack chuckled when he had seen Ianto roll on the floor with Tommy "careful, you're suit will ruin" Jack told him, but decided that Ianto probably didn't at all care. Jack sat himself down on the grass properly and waited for Ianto to put their son down once again so that he could show him what he could now do.

"Can wash them." Ianto smiled. He put Tommy on the floor who crawled into Jack's lap. Ianto sat up opposite them smiling. "So... what can my boy do then?" Ianto asked grinning.

Jack pulled Tommy in close against his chest and smiled over at Ianto "You wanna watch this" he chuckled. Standing Tommy upon his feet, Jack held his hands up behind him "Go on, over to daddy. I'm here" he told him softly as Tommy begain to take small unstable steps.

Ianto held out his arms and watched as Tommy walked slowly towards him, his tiny feet covered in blue converse trainers stepped slowly but confidently. Ianto grinned as his son was in front of him. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" Ianto beamed. He picked his son up again spinning him in the air. Ianto looked over at Jack and smiled softly at his lover.

"Learns something new every day" Jack beamed and winked over at Ianto. "He's just like you in every way." Jack grinned and slowly made his way over towards his son and his lover, sitting himself down beside them. He placed one kiss upon Ianto's cheek and once against Tommy's forehead his hand pushing into Ianto's inner thigh.

Jack turned his head towards Ianto's direction. "No..you were just being responsible" he nodded "It's me who over reacted and..I'm sorry." Jack sighed but soon grinned as he saw little Tommy fall and pick himself up once again "Clever boy" Jack chuckled. Tommy stared up at Jack now and giggled "Cle..clever!"

Ianto grinned. "Tommy you hungry?" Ianto asked as he picked some stuff from the bag. He had brought some baby food and sandwhiches for him and Jack. Tommy nodded and crawled over to his daddy. Ianto picked him up into his lap and opened the small tin and started to feed him, making aeroplane noises making both Tommy and Jack giggle.

Jack watched as Ianto fed Tommy, watching Tommy's reaction as he tasted the food in his mouth. Tommy grimaced and poked his tongue in and out as the food lay on his tongue. Jack chuckled and shook his head. Tommy turned his head and spat the food out onto his bib that rested against his chest.

Ianto smile. "Don't want it huh?" Tommy shook his head. "Guess your daddy's going to eat it." Ianto put the spoon in the pot and brought it to Jack's lips. "You want daddy to eat your food?" Ianto asked looking at Tommy as the spoon got nearer. Tommy shook his head. "Nooo!" He cried and Ianto giggled and brought the spoon to Tommys mouth.

Tommy watched as the spoon came near enough to touch him mouth. He frowned and lifted up his hand as he batted it away, the contents of it flying over Ianto's suit. "Yuck!" he groaned and crawled onto Jack's lap hoping that he would be safer.

Ianto moaned and stared at his suit and groaned. Jack chuckled. "It's not funny." Ianto sighed. "Sorry dadda." Tommy said his eyes watering. "Oh baby it's okay." Ianto sighed. "It can come out in the wash." Ianto said though he knew it wouldn't. His suit was ruined. "Why don't you have some of my sandwich then? like a big boy." Ianto broke some of his sandwich and handed it to Tommy.

Tommy held onto Jack's neck as he buried his head into his fathers chest, not wanting to get told off for what he had just done. Hearing Ianto's offer made Tommy slowly turn his head so that he faced his birth father. "Yeah!" he giggled and jumped back onto Ianto's lap, snatching the whole sandwich out of Ianto's hand, dropping the contents over himself. "Oh.." Tommy trembled as he looked down.

Ianto sighed and picked up the sandwich, it had only fallen on his sons stomach he broke some of it off and took Tommy's hand, placed it in his chubby fingers and brought his arm up to his mouth. "Like that," Ianto smiled. he watched as Tommy sucked on the sandwich and swallowed it. "Like?" Ianto grinned as Tommy put some in his mouth on his own. "Good boy." Ianto smiled and turned to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes when he had seen his son drop the contents of the sandwich all over himself, another clumsy one. Jack shook his head and gave a small chuckle, knowing that it wasn't all bad. He looked down at Tommy as he ate and smiled before looking back up at Ianto once again. "He's learning fast"

"Takes after you." Ianto smiled. he looked at Tommy who was now finishing off the sandwich and looking over at the swings. "Thinks he wants to go on them." Ianto smiled at Jack. "Why don't you take him and I'll go get us some ice cream?"

Jack grinned widely and ran a hand through his hair as he watched his son's direction. "Why don't we give him the choice of who he want's to take him over?" he asked softly and sent a small smile in his direction.

Ianto nodded. "Tommy you want to go on the swings?" Ianto asked picking him up. "Yes!" He claps his hands excitedly. "Who do you want to take you?" Ianto asked. Tommy reached out for Jack. "Good choice. He can push you much higher." Ianto smiled. Receiving a giggle from Tommy. "I'll go get you some ice cream yeah?" Tommy cheered loudly.

Jack sighed and turned his head away as Tommy reached for him to take him over to the swings. "Ianto I..I'm not very good with swings" he shook his head and stood up, backing away slightly. "Why don't you take him? After all, you did give birth to him"

"Jack. you put him in and push it." Ianto chuckled. "He wants to spend time with you. And don't remind me... I still feel fat." Ianto giggled. "Spend this time with him, he wants you too any way. Cause you know tomorrow we might be too busy with you now life to do this." Ianto kissed Jack softly on the lips. "Love you both." He smiled and headed over to the ice cream stand.

Jack groaned and grunted as Tommy was placed into his arms. He stared down at the little boy who had a rather large similar looking grin upon his face. Jack sighed "Oh come on then." Tommy giggled and clapped as he adjusted himself in Jack's arms so that he could look over towards the swings. Jack entered the park with Tommy and smiled weakly as he placed himself down into the swing. He soon stepped back and expected Tommy to start swinging.

Ianto ordered three ice creams. The man who had served him looked at his suit and handed him some extra wipes. "Thanks. Got two messy people to look after." Ianto smirked. "Twins?" He asked. "No. One baby one father." Ianto laughed. "Though sometimes he acts like a child." Ianto said to himself making the man laugh. "Thanks." Ianto grinned and headed over to the swings.

Tommy looked over at Jack and frowned slightly as he kicked his legs. "Well, go on then" Jack shrugged and waited for him to swing himself back and forward. "Hurry up otherwise daddy will be back soon with the icecreams." Jack sighed and sat himself down upon a nearby bench as he waited. Shortly after Tommy began to wail and scream for Jack to push him.

Ianto frowned. Tommy was sat in the swing crying and Jack was sat on the bench. He walked over to Jack. "You're supposed to push him." Ianto sighed. He handed the ice creams to Jack who looked a little confused, and then walked over to Tommy. "Daddy silly. did he forget to do this?" Ianto asked as he pushed the swing. Tommy stopped crying instantly. "Ice cream time."

Jack sighed and shook his head, he wanted to hit himself as it was such a small simple thing that Tommy wanted him to do and he couldn't even do that for him. "See Ianto? I'm useless! I've tried but I just don't get anywhere!" he stood up and wanted to storm away from them like a stropy teenager but thought better of it. He watched Tommy's little face tremble as he shouted.

Jack looked at both him and Tommy and ran a hand through his hair giving it a sharp irritated tug as he was still very much annoyed with himself. Jack looked at Ianto and swallowed hard, his intentions were to cry as he didn't know how much he could take any more. "Ianto..I'm sorry" he sighed and looked down.

"Jack... you don't have anything to be sorry for." Ianto smiled. He held out his hand for Jack to take. "Come on, the ice creams melting." He said and Tommy reached for his ice cream. "Not till we sit down. you'll probably drop it on my head."

Jack frowned deeply before he heard Ianto's last sentence where he grinned widely and began to chuckle slightly. "Awh come on Ianto, give the little guy a break, he just wants his ice cream. Just give it to him" he pleaded for Tommy, knowing that he couldn't quite do that yet. "Otherwise he'll be unhappy."

Ianto nodded reluctantly and handed Tommy the ice cream. After three licks Ianto felt the ice cream on his jacket and Tommy giggled. "Sowi!" Tommy apologised loudly. "It's okay. Just eat your ice cream champ." Ianto smiled. Tommy gurgled happily and started to eat his ice cream. Ianto linked his hand with Jack as they walked along the park to one of the tables.

Jack chuckled at how Tommy took the ice cream into his mouth "Awh!" he grinned widely and ruffled his tiny head of hair. He leant down closely towards Tommy's ear and whispered "Do it.." Jack now stood back as he gave his son a small now. Tommy looked between the two of them and grinned cheekily at Jack as he plonked his ice cream on top of Ianto's head.

Ianto glared at Jack. He put Tommy down on the floor and then took the ice cream that was now on his head and spread it over Jack's laughing face. "Not funny any more is it?" Ianto said, though he couldn't hide the giggle from his voice. Jack pouted, but then Tommy started to laugh loudly, as did some of the parents around them and neither cared about what state they were in any more.

Jack watched little Tommy as Ianto placed him down upon the floor and grinned but it soon fell as he felt the cold substance upon his own face. "Ugh.." Jack groaned and glared up at his lover. "That wasn't on" Jack turned towards Tommy and picked him up, placing him straight upon his lap and took a tissue from Ianto so that he could wipe the ice cream off of his face.

Ianto sighed, he could feel his hair all sticky. He reached into the bag he had brought, took off his suit jacket and opened a bottle of water. He bent down slowly and poured some of it onto his hair to get rid of the stickiness, he shook his head the water hitting Tommy and Jack making them laugh. Ianto grinned and poured the rest of the water over Jack.

Tommy watched in awe as his father poured a whole bottle of water over both himself and his other father, his little mouth gaping open. "Wet.." he pointed out as he touched Jack's nose softly. Jack smiled softly down at him and nodded "That's right, son. I'm now wet also" he glared.

"I think we should probably head home. Tommy needs a nap. I need a shower. And you... you're going to tidy the house for making him put ice cream on my head." Ianto grinned. "What do you think Tommy? Daddy needs to do something to make himself a good boy?" Ianto picked Tommy up and wiped his face with a wet wipe, even though the ice cream was mainly on Ianto, Tommy still managed to make a mess all over his face.

"You're right" Jack nodded "It's getting a bit late for him and I think all of this ice cream is going straight to his head" he chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the side of Tommy's cheek. "I love you, Thomas, so much" Jack told him softly and smiled up at Ianto giving a small smirk. "Does that mean we get some alone time?"

"Hmm... I don't know... You do have to make this up to me somehow." Ianto gestured to his appearance. "I suppose you couldn't make it up to me with Tommy in the room could you?" Ianto chuckled and stole a quick kiss. "Come on lets go home."

Jack raised a brow and smirked dirtily at him now, his hand gently running down his back and stopping at his arse, giving it a small slap. "I love you too" he whispered into the young Welshman's ear as they began to walk, Jack giving as much into the kiss as he could.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto woke to the sound of laughter. He smiled and snuggled closer to Jack who's arms tightened around him. He opened his eyes and saw that Jack was awake. He heard the laughter again and turned his head over to the door where he could vaguely make out the shadow of his son sat cross legged on the floor watching some early morning cartoons. Ianto made a happy noise before stretching and getting up a little, not before pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack groaned softly as even though he were awake, he still found himself to be a__little sleepy. Accepting Ianto's hug, he pulled him in closer and gave his forehead a small, loving kiss. Soon after Jack let his eyes dart over to Tommy who seemed pretty amused by watching his favourite cartoons. "He's got your laugh" Jack said with a small chuckle trying to imagine Ianto with a small high-pitched laugh.

"Got your sense of humour." Ianto retorted. He sighed and stood up and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out and smiled at Jack who was now falling back to sleep. He walked out of the bedroom and once his son realised he was awake ran up to him. "Daddy!" He screamed excitedly. Ianto pressed his finger to his lips. "Daddy's still sleeping." He said and Tommy mimicked Ianto's finger on his lips. "Come on champ. Lets go get breakfast and make it for your daddy, give him breakfast in bed. What do you say?" Tommy just nodded his head silently and pulled Ianto towards the kitchen.

Jack raised a brow at Ianto wondering what on earth he actually meant by that comment. Shaking his head, he grinned dirtily to himself and slowly lowered himself down against the pillow, pulling the duvet over his chest. Turning onto his side, he let out a deep breath and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"And we have to break some more eggs!" Tommy said as he held up four more eggs. Ianto shakes his head quickly. "We've broken enough eggs." Ianto says and looks around the messy kitchen wondering why he suggested doing this again. "Want to mix?" Ianto asks, Tommy gets excited and starts to mix the eggs so they can make scrambled eggs. Half an hour later, and a kitchen that looks like a bomb explode in... they had the perfect breakfast for Jack and Tommy was running to his daddy's room to wake him.

Jack was about to drift off into a much deeper sleep but found himself being woken again by Tommy who was now upon Jack and Ianto's bed and jumping up and down. Jack groaned and ran a hand down the side of his face, slowly sitting himself up. "Can't your father have a few moments rest, Tommy?" he asked and looked over at his little boy with no expression upon his face whatsoever.

Tommy looked up at Ianto with large water eyes. Ianto frowned. "Jack... Tommy made you breakfast." Ianto said trying to make Jack wake up. Tommy looked at Jack waiting for a response and bounced anxiously on the bed.

Jack sighed softly when he heard what Ianto had to say about their son. "All right. Let's see what you've made me. Something stong if I'm going to keep being your little hero" he chuckled for a short moment. Jack grinned over at his 5 year old and pulled him into a hug, ruffling up his hair.

Tommy grinned and clapped his hands and turned to Ianto who had set the tray on the table. "We has eggs!" Tommy declared. "I broke them daddy!" Ianto looked over at Jack with an amused expression. "And bacon. and toast. it popped in the toaster." Ianto handed Jack his breakfast and headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the food he had made him and Tommy.

Jack settled Tommy down beside him and told him to keep still and to be careful while he ate his food. Pulling the tray on top of his lap, Jack grinned down at what his son had made him even though it wasn't exactly perfect but at least he tried. "Mmm! Looks lovely, son. Well done" he turned and winked at Tommy who by now was fiddling with his pyjamas. "Thanks daddy!"

Ianto smiled and ate his food, he looked over at the clock and smiled. He wished all Saturdays could be like this. The team had declared that they and Gwen had Saturday and Sunday mornings to themselves and if they needed to only come in then. Ianto didn't think they'd be able to find someone to work in Torchwood; but their newest recruits, Decklin, Eve and Sean were amazing. "Nice?" Ianto asked.

Jack began to shovel the food into his mouth, smiling in satisfaction only to make his son think that he was enjoying it. In answer to Ianto's question, Jack nodded "Mmm! Smashing thanks(!)" he chuckled as he had just spoken with a bit of food in his mouth, making his voice sound unusual.

Tommy looked up at him and laughed loudly. Ianto smirked as he watched Tommy eat, he definitely took after Jack in that department. "Daddy.. park today." Tommy decided looking at Ianto. "Please?" He asked quickly. Ianto smiled and looked over at Jack. "Think a trip to the park sounds lovely." Ianto smiled.

Jack of course by now had finished his breakfast much to his discretion and set the tray against the table once again. Turning towards his lover and his son, he rested his weight against his elbow as he watched them. Hearing Tommy's demand Jack felt like kicking himself in the stomach, but he would do it for his family. "Sounds great" Jack nodded and gave a weak smile. That of course made Tommy go mad with happiness.

Ianto looked over at Jack and could tell that he didn't really want to go to the park. He knew Jack loved his new family, but he also knew that sitting aroud at home playing house must have been hard for him as he was used to an exciting life of aliens and drama. "Tommy, why don't you go get dressed yeah?" Tommy nodded his head and ran off to his room.

Jack sat up properly now and waited until Tommy had left the room before he exposed his naked body to the morning air that surrounded his bedroom. He gave a small stretch, his hands nearly reaching the ceiling above him. Smiling down at Ianto, he ran a hand through his hair, giving it a small ruffle as he tried to lay it.

"Jack... you don't have to come to the park... I know you don't want to..." Ianto said softly as he stared at Jack's body he couldn't help but grin as he watched his body.

"Ianto how many times have I let that boy down in the past. No, he needs his family there, he needs the both of us if he's going to be happy" Jack nodded and wandered over so that he could sit down beside his lover, running a hand on his inner thigh.

"He is happy. I' just saying if you wanted to go to work you can... or you can continue to move your hand a little higher." Ianto said and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's cheek.

Jack raised a brow at Ianto's suggestion and agreed to do so, running his hand up his leg a little higher as he was requested to. Watching Ianto's reaction seemed to turn Jack on more than seeing him naked in front of him "Does that appease you?"

Ianto moaned softly pushing his hips slightly so he could get more of Jack's touch. He leaned closer to Jack and kissed him softly sucking on his bottom lip before worrying it with his teeth. "Yeah... but a little more wouldn't hurt..."

Jack and Ianto hadn't really had any love making since their son was born as it made it a lot harder for them to do it. Jack was desperate to tell Ianto how much he loved him but knew Tommy would be around to disturb them. Kissing Ianto back softly, he closed his eyes and raised his hand a little higher, reaching Ianto's crotch with his fingertips.

Ianto sighed and moved so they were both in a lying position and wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and started to move his hand up and down slowly as he kissed Jack.

Jack groaned with pleasure as he felt Ianto's warmth covering the cool shaft of his cock. He thrusted his hips in sync with Ianto's hand job, getting harder with every thrust. "Ianto... Tommy.."

"Tommy is in his room getting dressed. We have time." Ianto moaned as he grasped Jack's cock harder.

"But what if he walks in..?" he groaned when he felt Ianto's hand tighten around his hard shaft. That done it for Jack. Seconds later Ianto was laying upon Jack's body and they were both involved in a very deep and fierce kiss.

Ianto moaned and started to rub himself against Jack's erection. It was messy and quick but they knew they had to get off fast. He sucked at Jack's collar bone leaving a mark that wouldn't last as he started to rub more frantically against his lover.

Jack grunted into the kiss and shifted his body until his cock was in line of Ianto's back entrance. Guiding it inside his lover with his hand, he pushed up into him rather hard as he knew that they probably wouldn't have much time left, unless their son had got confused in how to dress himself. Jack only had to hope.

Ianto moaned as Jack pushed into him. He hadn't prepared him and it had been a while since they had done this and it hurt so bad. He tried to see through the pain and focus on the pleasure and started to move with Jack. He groaned as rubbed his cock hard to the same rhythm as Jack's forceful thrusts.

Jack groaned and tilted his head back, his hands placed firmly against the side of Ianto's hips as he thrusted himself into his young lover. "Ianto.." he moaned in pleasure as he felt Ianto's muscles ease up, helping Jack with his thrusting. Moments later shuffling could be heard from the hallway. Jack's eyes flew open as he heard this and sat up, desperately pushing Ianto off of him, himself still hard.

Ianto grabbed the covers and pulled it over himself and Jack just as the door opened. "Daddy. Park!" Tommy said. He looked at his daddys and then frowned. "Were you two cuddling?" He asked innocently. "Yeah... we were cuddling." Ianto smiled. "Why don't you go back out and watch some cartoons and we'll be out in a bit yeah?" Tommy looked at his parents before nodding excitedly. "Kay!" He said.

Jack watched as his son entered the room, his own hair was a mess from Ianto desperately tugging at it. Luckily young Tommy wasn't old enough to realise what they were doing by this point and that made Jack relieved that his son didn't degrade them for who they were at his age. Listening to Ianto's suggestion, Jack smirked dirtily, he was near enough finished anyway.

Ianto turned back to Jack as the door closed and covered his mouth with his in a fiery kiss as his hand gripped Jack's cock tightly and started to jerk him off quickly.

Jack smirked over at Ianto but found himself being pushed back against the bed, Ianto's lips desperately pressed against his own. Moaning at Ianto's jerking, he thrusted himself up into his hand, his breathing becoming staggered. Jack soon started to squirm underneath Ianto's weight as he felt himself ready to relieve himself.

Ianto knew Jack was close and moved down Jack's body taking the cock he loved so much into his mouth and sucking hard around him. "mmm." He moaned and started to roll his balls around in his hand, something he knew Jack loved.

Pulling himself away from the firery kiss, Jack began to pant intentively as the pleasure in him had just hit sky high when he had felt Ianto take him into his mouth. Feeling himself throbbing against Ianto's soft walls inside his mouth, Jack desperately wanted to release himself over Ianto's body and not into his mouth.

Ianto felt Jack tense and pulled away from him and looked at Jack before pushing his lips against Jacks hard. "What do you want, Jack?" Ianto whispered in his ear sucking on his ear lobe.

Feeling the cool air hit his shaft once again, Jack pushed Ianto over onto his back and knelt over him. His hand was placed firmly around his cock as he began to jerk himself off, waiting for his body to decide when to release itself over Ianto's well toned body.

Ianto moaned loudly as he watched Jack jerk off his own cock was twitching and pulsating by just watching him. "Mmm Jack you look so good." Ianto said as he stroked his own cock. "So close..." He moaned as he felt his own body tightening.

Jack grunted and sort of let out a loud cry as he felt himself pulsate and release over Ianto, hard. He kept his hand pumping his shaft as he let the last ejaculations to fall through. "Oh, God.." Jack said, biting his lip as he saw the mess he had made.

Ianto moaned as he came hard. He felt sticky and tired and looked up at Jack and smiled. "I think... I need a shower." Ianto said softly. "You're on baby sitting duty." He chuckled.

Jack chuckled and leant down to place a tender kiss upon Ianto's softly textured lips. "I think I need one too, I can't go out to him smelling of love making" he winked.

"Well I'm having one first." Ianto declared. "Maybe... one night we could ask Gwen or someone to babysit... spend the night alone?" Ianto asked as he sat up and grabbed some clothes from the floor.

Jack watched him for a moment and nodded "Sounds good, although I'll have to go out and get some protection, don't want either of us falling pregnant again just yet" he scoffed and felt a little awkward when saying that.

Ianto looked over at Jack and smiled. "Not yet any way." Ianto winked. He smiled before heading to the shower and washed quickly before heading out into the living room to see Jack and Tommy playing pancake on the floor.

Jack chuckled and shook his head as Tommy threw in more claps than he should have, making Jack lose his concentration. "Hey! That is so obviously cheating, young man" he laughed and pulled him into a hug, not wanting to get any of his or Ianto's 'mess' over him.

"He learns from you then." Ianto said making his presence known. Tommy jumped up away from Jack an ran over to Ianto who picked him up swinging him around the room. "Hey you. So what are we doing today then Mister?" Tommy looked thoughtful for a second before he decided he wanted to go the cinema. Ianto looked over at Jack to see if that was okay.

Jack flinched slightly as he heard his lover enter so suddenly. He placed Tommy down onto the floor and watched as he ran over to Ianto, smiling at how he seemed better as a dad than he was. Jack stood up and looked down at himself, the only piece of material covering his crotch were the underwear he stood in. He looked at Ianto and nodded in agreement "Sure."

"Yay!" Tommy screamed. Ianto giggled. "While daddy is in the shower getting ready you going to help me tidy up your mess?" Ianto laughed, knowing he'd get a whine from Tommy. When he did, Tommy ran back over to Jack. Ianto smiled, he wanted Jack to feel needed in Tommy's life and he knew this would work. "Come on. If you don't help tidy, no cinema." Ianto didn't really like playing bad dad, but he wanted Jack to be seen as the good dad.

Jack frowned slightly when he heard Tommy's scream of excitement and put his hands over his ears. "Woah, son, do you think you could tone it down a little?" he pulled his hands away and gave a small smile when he had seen that their son was now standing down by his feet, looking up at him, hugging his thigh for that was all he could reach. Jack reached down and placed a loving hand upon Tommy's head, giving it a stroke. "Go on, listen to daddy"

Tommy shook his head. "Cleaning boring!" He yelled. "Can't we just go now?" Tommy asked looking between his fathers. "Don't want to tidy! Want to watch UP!" Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. Tommy got his stubbornness from Jack. "No. tidy first then cinema. Or no tidy and you can stay in all day." Ianto said. Tommy looked at Ianto and whimpered. "Don't like you any more."

Jack watched between Tommy and Ianto, deciding that at this point it was rather hard to choose which side he'd rather be on. If he went on Ianto's side, Tommy would hate him and the same if Jack were to go with Tommy. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, pulling Tommy close. "Let's just go, yeah?" he asked Ianto, trying to find an easy way out.

"Yeah daddy lets just go!" Tommy said copying Jack's words. Ianto rolled his eyes, his plan was working, but he didn't really like Tommy talking to him like that. "I have to tidy up the mess you make, or the house will start smelling and we'll get ants and bugs and it wont be nice will it?" Ianto said his voice patronising as anyone would speak to a child. "Big bugs?" Tommy said looking at Jack. Ianto chuckled. "Why don't... you two go and I'll clean up... I have to go to the hub any way."

Jack looked down at Tommy and frowned, he was getting too much like himself and he didn't like it. He looked over at Ianto and gave a small smile before taking hold of Tommy's tiny arms, bending down in front of him. "Hey look..your dad's right. Come on, I'll help too after I've had my shower" Jack nodded, giving him a smile.

Tommy thought about it for a moment but then looked at Jack and nodded. "Only if you help too daddy. And then we can go to the cinema. Me and you." Tommy said taking Jack's hand and poking his tongue out at Ianto. "You can go hub." Ianto just rolled his eyes and looked up at Jack and smiled.

Jack grinned and placed a hand upon his cheek, giving it a slight stroke with his thumb. "There's a good boy. Now, go and help daddy in the meantime, okay? I won't be long." Jack told him, standing up tall and looking across at Ianto, giving him a smile.

Ianto looked at Tommy who had a very cute yet scarily familiar to Jack's, glare on his face. "Come on. Pick your toys up an put them in the box." Ianto said. Tommy huffed and picked up his toys banging them against the floor as he threw them into the box. "You're mean. Want Daddy Jack!"

Jack brushed past Ianto as he headed towards the shower. Hearing Tommy's commotion only made Jack close his eyes, hoping that his shouting and banging would be blocked out in an instant. It wasn't. He groaned and stepped into the shower, shutting the door after him and turned it on.

Ianto hoovered the floor that Tommy had slowly cleaned. He smiled at Tommy who still looked angry. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Ianto said softly. Tommy looked at him and shrugged. "Tommy, will you do me a favour... when you go out with daddy Jack will you be on your best behaviour?" Ianto asked. Tommy nodded. "Give him lots of hugs yeah?" Tommy nodded again excitedly.

After about twenty minutes, Jack had stepped out of the shower and had draped a towel around his perfectly formed hips. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before running a hand through his hair, feeling the water drip from it and down his back. He wandered into the bedroom and pulled out his usual clothes.

Ianto was sat talking to Tommy about school when Jack walked in. Tommy ran over to him and hugged him demanding that they go to the cinema now. "You two have fun." Ianto smiled. "You can come now daddy. I forgive you for making me clean." Tommy pouted. "As pleased as I am to have your forgiveness buddy I have to go to the hub for a while. You'll have fun with daddy."

Jack chuckled down at Tommy and ruffled up his hair, picking him up. "Hey there soldier" he grinned widely and bounced him lightly in his embrace, looking over at his lover. His face dropped slightly as he heard Ianto's refusal to come with them. "Oh, come on Ianto. He wants you to..I want you to come." he nodded.

"I know." Ianto sighed, and he wanted to come too, but he really did have to go to the hub and he knew that Jack spending this time alone with their son would be good for them both. "I need to go to the hub, Jack. Calls to make and files to file... you two go and when you get back I promise a nice dinner and maybe even desert will be waiting for you."

Jack sighed and looked at Tommy who seemed eager to get out and into the cinema with him, he couldn't let him down, not again. He looked away for a moment and nodded "Okay, but I'm gonna need some money. I'm skint"

Ianto chuckled. Jack was by no means skint he just often forgot to go to the bank. He grabbed his wallet and took out some money and handed it to Jack. "Get yourself something nice." Ianto smiled at Jack. "What about me?" Tommy whined. "You always get something nice when you're out don't you?" Ianto laughed, he knew their son was probably spoilt but he didn't care.

Jack reached forward and took the money from Ianto and nodded "Thanks. We'll be back later" he smiled and turned to walk off with Tommy to the cinema. He held his son close, resting his head against his shoulder as they walked out into the cold air.

Ianto smiled and tidied up the house quickly, he ended up sorting through Tommy's toys and putting them in the right place. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the hub. Both his and Jack's work load had gone down since they had Tommy, and he knew he had a lot to catch up. He didn't like ot think of the state the archives were in without him.

Jack walked along the dark, cold streets of Cardiff, draping his greatcoat around his little boy, not wanting him to get a chill. "Brr, it's cold, isn't it, son?" he said as he walked along the road and into the cinema. He pushed the doors open with his shoulder and walked over towards the receptionist. "Two tickets to see 'UP' please, one adult and one child."

Ianto smiled hello to everyone and made coffee, he spoke to Gwen and asked maybe one day if she would babysit, she jumped at the idea and Ianto smiled in thanks before heading to the archives, as he predicted it was a mess but he could tell that Gwen had tried her best to organise it. Ianto smiled. He stayed there for three hours wondering how Jack was getting on.

About half an hour later, Jack emerged into the hub with Tommy, laying asleep in his arms. He had a small bag of sweets in his hand in which belonged to his son. He held him close as he entered the cog wheeled door slowly, not wanting to wake him up. Jack turned slightly and smiled at the others, wondering off up into his office.

Ianto heard the cog door and headed up to the main area of the hub. He didn't really like Tommy being at the hub but sometimes he knew that they didn't really have an option. He headed up to Jack's office and his heart melted at the sight of his baby boy fast asleep on the coach with Jack's coat around him.

Jack was sat down by his desk, sorting out the papers that were stacked upon his desk. He hated doing admin, then again they all hated it. He looked over at Tommy as he slept and smiled slightly, before turning his head to find Ianto stood in his office "Hey.." he said softly.

"Hey." Ianto smiled he walked around to Jack and pressed a kiss against his lips. He sighed happily as Jack kissed him back. "Did you have fun?"

Jack smiled into the kiss and pulled Ianto down so that he was sat upon his lap, holding him close. He rested his head against his chest and nodded as he looked over at their son "Yeah..it wasn't too bad. The little guy fell asleep just before the end."

Ianto smiled and placed his head on Jack's shoulder, sitting like this reminded him of all the times he had been fucked in Jack's office on this chair. He smile and pressed a kiss to Jack's neck. "Did you enjoy the film?"

"Ugh, what the hell? It was a kids film, of course I didn't enjoy it, but the main thing is our little son did over there" he chuckled and smiled softly as he felt Ianto's lips against the bare skin upon his neck.

"Yeah that's the main thing." Ianto smiled and started to tell Jack about what was going on in the hub and all the meetings Jack had to go to. It turned out Jack had a lot of meetings and would most likely not be home for dinner.

Jack sighed as he heard Ianto telling him all of this, he really wasn't interested and right now just didn't want to know. "Ugh, why me? It always happens to me" he grunted and looked down at his paperwork, wanting to push it from the desk,

Ianto smiled and put his hands on Jack's shoulders giving him a massage. "I can help if you want?" Ianto asked looking at the paper work. "Could take some of this home?" Ianto offered, his hands still kneading into Jack's tense flesh.

Jack closed his eyes almost immediately when he had felt Ianto's soothing hands tending to his tensed muscles that seeked release. "I think we're gonna have to" he groaned and leant into Ianto's touch.

"Why don't you make all the calls now? I'll take trouble and the paper work home... make dinner then we can do some of the paper work tonight?" Ianto said going to get up off Jack's lap.

"No, no. Leave him here, Ianto. Let him sleep" he nodded and grasped Ianto's hand with his own for a split second, giving it a small squeeze and then letting it go. "But yeah, I'll make the calls."

"Okay... we can get take out tonight? I got a feeling it's going to be a long night here." Ianto says, he grabs some of the paper work and starts to do it. It might not be professional, Jack making phone calls that are highly important with his lover in his lap but he didn't care. He liked feeling close to Jack.

Jack set himself to ring the various different people that were listed upon a piece of paper. Some of them he had offered help to and some he had just had arguments with. Ending that, he quietly pulled out a fair pile of paperwork, not wanting Ianto to think that he was doing it all.

Ianto smiled and sorted the paper work out into the files that Jack needed to sign and then the more important ones were left on a pile for Jack to pay more attention to. They had been working for almost two hours when Tommy started to stir. "I should take him home, he has nursery in the morning."

Jack watched as Ianto began to sort the piles for him. He sighed. There were more than he had expected there to be which made him slightly annoyed. He looked up at Ianto and then towards his son, who was pushing himself up slowly or at least was trying to. "Ianto he'll be fine, don't keep fussing"

"Jack. I'm not fussing. It's late. He needs to eat dinner, and have a bath. You know what he's like if he doesn't get enough sleep for nursery." Ianto sighs. "You've finished all the calls why don't you come with?"

Jack looked at the time on his watch and sighed, he almost forgot that little Tommy needed rest, he had forgotten he wasn't an adult, not yet. Jack sighed "Fine. Let's go"

Ianto picked up all the paper work and put it in a huge folder, holding it all together it dawned on him how much work they had to do. He knew he couldn't expect the rest of the team to do it, but he knew that they had done a huge amount. He'd have to thank them. He'd talk to Jack later about coming to work more regularly to do the work.

Jack pushed himself up from his chair and pushed himself away from his desk before walking over towards his son. He smiled down at him and stroked his cheek "Hey there buddy. We're going home now okay, so you're gonna have to come with us." he told him slowly as he had just woken up. "Come on, up you get" Jack told him as he took his great coat from off of him, watching how Tommy held his arms out for him to pick him up.

They said goodbye to the team and headed home. It was a nice night and Jack and Ianto held hands as Jack carried Tommy. When they got home, Jack set Tommy on the sofa and Ianto called for pizza. Tommy was allowed to watch cartoons before the pizza got there and Jack and Ianto got set on some more work. Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and the work had to stop.

Jack sighed as soon as he had heard the bell on the door go, indicating that their pizza that they had ordered for themselves had just arrived outside their house. He sat tall and pushed the completed paperwork to a side, making room for the box that the pizza would be delivered in to go onto the table. "Come here Tommy. Let's put your bib on"

Ianto set the pizza on the table as Jack got Tommy ready. He smiled, this day had been good for them both, he could see how close they had become already. He grinned and handed Tommy some pizza who took it an put it in his mouth making a mess. Ianto couldn't help but laugh. He ate his own food and smiled at Jack as they had a nice family dinner.

Jack pulled the largest slice that had been cut out of the box and shoved the pointed end of it into his mouth, biting off a rather large chunk. He looked down at Tommy who seemed to be getting more on his bib than inside his actual mouth. He chuckled and shook his head as he swallowed the piece he had just bitten off.

Ianto took the rubbish fro the table and laughed at Tommy. "Bath time." Ianto said and Tommy shook his head and scrambled into Jack's lap. Ianto sighed he was being the evil one again. "Well Jack can give you a bath if you want?" Tommy nodded his head and held onto Jack's legs tighter.

Jack managed to swallow the last piece he had consumed and licked his lips as he looked down towards Tommy. "Come on then. How about we have a bath together?" he asked him softly, raising a brow.

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack take Tommy to the bathroom. He cleaned the table and got Tommy's bed clothes ready before getting started on the paperwork. He wanted to do most of it because he knew how tired Jack was.

Jack placed Tommy down inside his bedroom and left him there as he went off to run his bath. He pulled his flannel from the side of the bath and dropped it into the water with a splash.

Ianto's head was aching as he finished ost of the paperwork. He could hear the laughter coming from the bathroom and he sighed wishing he could be enjoying himself. He had gone long into Jack's half and he was still bathing Tommy. He sighed loudly and put his head on the table, closing his eyes to get rid of the headache.

Jack chuckled as he sat in the bath with his son who seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was getting his father wet more than anything else. He shook his head and splashed him back, only a little, not enough to give him a shock. "You need your parts cleaned?"

Ianto closed his eyes and fell asleep when he woke up he was still alone in the room. He figured he had fallen asleep for about ten minutes. He got up went to the kitchen and made some coffee and started on the paper work once more.

Jack had cleaned his son, making sure nothing was missed as he didn't exactly want him to start getting any sores from not being clean. He stood up and quickly climbed out of the bath, not wanting any strange questions coming in his direction.

Ianto smiled when he heard Jack get out of the bath. He headed to the kitchen and made some more coffee for Jack before heading towards Tommy's room to say goodnight to his son.

Jack wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly dried off his son as he began to receive the shivers from the change of temperature. He guided him towards his bedroom and quickly slipped his clothes on and got him into bed. "There we are."

"Hey nice bath?" Ianto asked. Tommy nodded tiredly and took Ianto's arm and pulled him to the bed. Ianto smiled and sat down. "Want a story for bed?" Ianto asked. Tommy nodded and pulled Jack down next to him too. "Story time!" Tommy said excitedly.

Jack watched as Tommy was almost sucked underneath the large duvet that covered his bed, he was that small. As he felt himself being pulled down, Jack grunted and gave a tired sigh "Why don't you let him read to you this time, eh?" he asked pointing to Ianto.

"Okay daddy!" Tommy said and looked over to Ianto who grabbed a book from the side and started to read him a story about Merlin. Within ten minutes Tommy was fast asleep and Ianto and Jack climbed out of his room quietly and made their way to the kitchen.

Jack watched as their son seemed to drift off into a nice and easy sleep before pushing himself up and exiting his room with Ianto. He wandered into the bathroom and picked up his clothes that he had taken off so that he could take a bath with his little boy.

Ianto yawned, he was tired. He felt like he was always these tired. He figured that looking after Tommy and being with Jack was hard work and he deserved an early night. He sighed happily as he flopped down onto his bed, his head hit the pillow and he smiled to himself. He felt Jack's presence at the door looked up. "Coming to bed?"

Jack slowly shut Tommy's door after he had tucked him in and folded the clothes onto a neat pile on a nearby chair. Walking towards his and Ianto's room, he stood by the door and just watched how his lovers chest seemed to rise and fall quite gently. "As always" he smiled and made his way over towards the bed, climbing in carefully.

Ianto smiled and moved so he was wrapped around Jack, he started drawing love hearts against his lovers skin, pressing soft, tired kisses. "We raised a good kid," Ianto said sleepily. "I'm lucky to have a child with you, thank you." Ianto yawned and closed his eyes, he tightened his grip on his Captain before falling asleep.


End file.
